La fille du clair de lune
by Paloma-Swan
Summary: "C'est son plaisir nocturne, son péché, sa honte cachée. Personne ne peut l'en empêcher et personne ne doit jamais être au courant. Un secret bien lourd à porter… Chaque nuit, Drago Malefoy devient Rose." Harry souffre d'insomnie et durant ses escapades nocturnes, il rencontre une fille magnifique. Elle s'appelle Rose et c'est un garçon. Peuvent-ils vivre cet amour ? HP/DM - OS


**Joyeux Noel à tout le monde !**

**Disclamer :** Ce monde appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne suis que Paloma Swan, humble auteur de fanfiction.

L'idée m'est venu en tête après la lecture du roman La face cachée de Luna, qui parle d'un garçon se déguisant en fille chaque nuit. Je trouve ce sujet passionnant et j'ai voulu écrire mon propre texte. Au début, ça devait être plutôt court (un trentaine de pages, au grand maximum) et comme à mon habitude, ça en fait le double ! Ce One-Shot est une surprise, un cadeau que j'offre à tous mes lecteurs (et ceux qui veulent passer un bon moment en général). J'ai beaucoup souffert pour vous l'offrir en temps et en heure, mais j'y suis finalement arrivé et j'en suis heureuse. C'est un One-shot sans prétention, comme toujours, mais j'y ai quand même passé plusieurs dizaine d'heures au total, donc je tiens à revendiquer le travail que ça a été. Merci pour votre fidélité qui me fait chaud au cœur.

**Alors voilà, bonne lecture... Et Joyeuses fêtes !**

* * *

><p><strong>La fille du clair de lune<strong>

« Mutatio, murmura Drago. »

Peu à peu, son reflet dans le miroir se transformait. Sa silhouette s'élançait, sa poitrine enflait, son visage s'affinait, ses lèvres gonflaient et ses cheveux poussaient. Rapidement, l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds avaient fait place à une magnifique jeune femme. Avec un sourire satisfait, Drago rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de Serpentard, il ouvrit la valise secrète qu'il cachait dans la salle-de-bain commune du dortoir et en sortit ses vêtements. C'était le moment qu'il préférait dans sa transformation. Alors, grisé par un bonheur indescriptible, il prit un temps fou à choisir ses sous-vêtements, sa robe et son maquillage.

C'était son plaisir nocturne, son péché, sa honte cachée. Personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher et personne ne devait jamais être au courant. Un secret bien lourd à porter… Pendant quelques heures chaque nuit, Drago Malefoy devenait Rose.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se débattit plusieurs minutes dans ses draps, avant de se rendre soudainement compte qu'il n'était plus dans le cimetière, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser sous l'angoisse et son T-shirt collait à sa peau : il était trempé. Plusieurs secondes lui furent nécessaires avant qu'il ne cesse de trembler comme un misérable, les yeux écarquillés par la peur qui bouffait ses tripes. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer et chasser le danger imaginaire qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

« Harry ? »

C'était la voix de Ron. Comment avait-il réussit à réveiller Ron ? Ce dernier dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, à tel point qu'un hibou pouvait surgir en pleine nuit et piailler pendant des heures sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte (c'était déjà arrivé). Avait-il hurlé si fort que ça ? Probablement, ça expliquerait cette douleur sourde à la gorge et ces crampes à l'estomac.

« Je vais dormir dans la salle commune, décida Harry. »

Il s'attendait à une remarque, peut-être une inquiétude dans la voix de son meilleur ami ? Mais seul un ronflement puissant lui répondit. Il soupira longuement. Encore une fois, il était seul face à ses problèmes. La vie n'était pas toujours rose pour un survivant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago ferma le soutien-gorge autour de ses seins et il s'observa une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Comme il aimait ces moments ! Il était enfin vraiment _lui_. Ou plutôt _elle_. Drago le savait, au fond de lui, qu'il était une fille. Il avait inventé un scénario dans lequel Lucius avait besoin d'un héritier et l'avait privé de son véritable sexe pour perpétuer la lignée des Malefoy. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se sentait aussi mal. Il n'était pas à sa place, puisqu'il était une fille.

Oh, il n'y croyait pas vraiment, bien sûr… Mais ça faisait du bien, juste pour un instant. Parce que si c'était vrai, alors ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas un transsexuel. Et cette honte intense qui le dégoûtait à chaque transformation n'était plus si grande. Alors, il pouvait respirer et faire cesser cette immense douleur dans son cœur. Quelques secondes puisque c'était essentiel. Pour survivre, encore. Et vivre, peut-être.

La première fois, Drago avait eu horriblement honte. Il avait peur que quelqu'un le voit dans les couloirs, qu'on le reconnaisse, que tout le monde sache… Mais personne n'avait vu et le secret persistait. Écœurant, humiliant et étouffant. Alors chaque nuit, il changeait de sexe pour devenir une fille.

Rose était une fleur nocturne, une fleur rare qui ne s'épanouissait qu'au clair de lune. Elle était splendide, une petite étoile dans la galaxie de désespoir de la vie de Drago, sa seule raison de continuer à respirer jour après jour. Être une fille pour tout surmonter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry tournait en rond dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, encore et encore comme un lion pris en cage. Il avait essayé de dormir sur le fauteuil, il avait vraiment essayé. Mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les yeux rouge sur la tête de serpent de Lord Voldemort. Il entendait le hurlement d'agonie de Cédric Diggory. Et surtout, il voyait les gouttes de son propre sang tomber dans la potion. Il était souillé à jamais, son sang coulait dans les veines d'un ignoble psychopathe. Grâce à ce sang il vivait et pour ça, Harry aurait voulu mourir. Mais on n'effaçait pas le passé, alors il fallait continuer à avancer, malgré tout. Et c'était tellement dur…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour et personne ne voulait le croire… La crainte bouffait peu à peu tous les esprits et cette peur se cristallisait sur une seule victime : Harry Potter le taré. Il pouvait essayer d'ignorer les chuchotements, les rires et les moqueries… Il voulait s'accrocher à l'aide manifeste que lui offraient ses deux amis. Mais la Terreur le bouffait de l'intérieur. C'était plus fort que lui. Alors il se laissait couler, lentement.

Ne plus dormir, trop de cauchemars. Ne plus manger, plus d'appétit. Ne plus vivre, plus d'intérêt. Juste hurler de terreur, revoir en boucle les mêmes horreurs et pleurer en silence, seul. Puisque tout le monde le prenait pour un fou, il sombrait peu à peu dans ses propres démences. Et sa folie le noyait dans l'abîme de la frayeur.

Harry marchait toujours frénétiquement dans la salle commune. Ses yeux se posèrent quelques secondes sur le feu de cheminée et les braises rougeoyantes se transfigurèrent en deux pupilles mortelles, celles de Lord Voldemort. Un mouvement de recul, Harry poussa un petit cri et heurta un fauteuil.

_Ça suffit !_ Il en avait assez. Marre de ces pensées morbides, marre de ces nuits perdues, marre de tourner en rond. A peine eût-il le temps de formuler l'idée dans sa tête qu'il s'élança hors de la salle commune. Il avait besoin d'air !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tout avait commencé progressivement… Quand Drago n'était encore qu'un petit sorcier, il aimait déjà fouiller longuement dans les tiroirs de sa mère. Il en tirait des culottes, des soutien-gorge, des collants… Parfois même, il les enfilait. Juste pour essayer. Mais les conséquences pouvaient être terribles. Un coup de canne sur le haut du crâne et une nuit dans l'humidité de la cave. Il y faisait tellement noir que la lumière semblait avoir été absorbée par les ténèbres. Un endroit terrifiant pour un petit enfant désobéissant…

Drago Malefoy, unique héritier de la Noble Famille des Malefoy, portait son héritage comme un boulet. D'autres auraient certainement été heureux de se plier aux règles étouffantes des sang-purs sous réserve d'un avenir glorieux et d'une richesse éternelle. Mais quand on vivait avec ce désir profond d'être quelqu'un d'autre, alors cet héritage se transformait en une lourde épée de Damoclès.

C'est en serrant les dents que le jeune sorcier priait pour qu'elle ne le détruise pas totalement en tombant comme un couperet sur son cou. Ainsi, il vivait dans la terreur la plus immonde, dégoûté par lui-même et par cette vie injuste. Sa seule échappatoire, c'était _elle_ : Rose. Et chaque nuit, pendant une heure, ses soucis s'envolaient par la magie extraordinaire du travestissement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A cette heure tardive, les torches étaient éteintes depuis longtemps. C'est donc dans un couloir obscur et glacé qu'Harry Potter avançait à l'aveuglette. Quand il reconnaissait un couloir, un chemin, ou un détail quelconque, il bifurquait dans un couloir oublié de tous. Oublier son identité, oublier sa vie, oublier ses responsabilités. Le temps d'une nuit, il voulait se perdre dans l'immensité de l'école.

S'il avait été courageux, il aurait affronté sa destinée sans broncher. Il aurait foncé vers la mort, droit et digne. Mais le choixpeau avait eu raison, il y avait du serpentard en lui. Et tout au fond de son cœur, cette peur de mourir. Pourtant, ils le condamnaient tous : ses parents ou Cédric, ils mourraient en hurlant son nom. Avec un reproche qui ne cessait de le tourmentait. Car il les avait laissé mourir, lâchement, pour sauver sa propre peau.

Il n'était pas un héros et il ne voulait pas l'être. Mais le sort de tout un monde reposait sur ses frêles épaules et il avait intérêt à l'accepter. Puisqu'il le savait. Quand le moment viendrait, il ne reculerait pas. Il avancerait droit vers son devoir, quitte à en mourir. C'était son destin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Furtivement, Rose traversa le dortoir des garçons vers sa délivrance. Moment délicat où elle était comme nue, si quelqu'un se réveillait alors le secret n'existait plus. Mais ça valait mieux que de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un professeur, ses vêtements de garçons dans les mains. Alors c'est avec une peur immense qu'elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la salle commune... Personne. Elle était libre !

Une heure seulement. Chaque soir, Rose s'autorisait une heure de liberté dans le château. Ni plus, ni moins. C'était un équilibre parfait qui lui permettait à la fois de faire vivre Rose et de ne pas gêner Drago. Une espérance de vie tellement courte qui la rendait encore plus somptueuse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le cœur d'Harry battait lentement dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il marchait le regard vide comme un somnambule. Ses pieds le guidaient et sa tête rêvassait. Ses pensées défilaient sans aucune logique : Voldemort, son placard, Hedwidge, les mangemorts, le devoir de potion, Drago Malefoy, le repas du soir... Et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il commença doucement à monter les marches de la tour d'astronomie. Le point de rencontre par excellence de tous les amoureux de ce château, sans exception.

Pas le lieu idéal pour passer inaperçu mais Harry s'en fichait, clairement. Il voulait juste un moment juste pour lui. Ne plus être le Sauveur qu'ils attendaient tous. Pendant quelques minutes, redevenir l'enfant naïf qu'il avait été. Sans magie, sans danger, sans guerre. Être Harry, juste Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rose avait très exactement trois endroits fétiches : la volière où les piaillements des oiseaux la relaxaient sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la Salle-sur-Demande où elle pouvait faire apparaître tout un tas de choses très utiles et la tour d'Astronomie où le clair de lune éclairait sa peau pâle de sa lumière fantomatique. Chacun avait ses qualités, chacun avait ses défauts. Elle était trop fatiguée pour supporter les volatiles trop bruyants et trop heureuse pour s'enfermer dans une pièce. Sans se poser davantage de question, elle se dirigea directement vers la plus haute tour du château.

Le paysage était merveilleux. L'étendue infinie du ciel d'où brillaient des milliards d'étoiles, les montagnes et les vallées dans l'ombre presque abyssale et surtout, ce lac splendide qui reflétait la lune ronde et amicale. Rose s'installa confortablement sur le sol de pierre et elle regarda l'horizon d'un air songeur. Elle se forçait à ne pas penser à la fin, lorsqu'elle devrait se lever et regagner son dortoir. Le moment où elle enlèverait son soutien-gorge et son maquillage. D'un coup de baguette, elle redeviendrait Drago Malefoy. Et tous ses soucis retomberaient sur ses épaules comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté, peut-être même encore plus violents. Elle avait goûté la liberté et elle devrait retourner dans sa cage masculine. Oppression suprême d'une vie sans le moindre intérêt.

Un bruit se fit entendre un peu plus bas. Intriguée, Rose attrapa sa baguette magique. Juste au cas où. Peu à peu, les bruits se transformèrent en pas distinct. Quelqu'un montait ! Rose recula et elle se colla au mur, dans une alcôve sombre. Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine.

Qui était-ce ? Un couple d'amoureux ? Un insomniaque ? Un professeur ? Rose recula encore d'avantage, priant pour devenir invisible. L'intrus s'approchait. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à découvrir Harry Potter, des cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Que fichait-il ici ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry montait les marches. Tout le monde disait que la vue était splendide là-haut. Il allait rester un peu là, il avait justement besoin de calme. Il espérait juste que tous les couples étaient sagement endormis et que Severus Rogue ne souffrait plus d'insomnie, ou plus probablement que lui et son sadisme étaient très loin d'ici.

Quand il arriva enfin en haut, il fut soulagé de n'y trouver personne. Épuisé, il se laissa simplement tomber sur la pierre froide. Il resta un moment, immobile, les yeux perdu dans l'immensité du paysage. Un instant de calme comme il en avait si rarement. Ça ne dura pas longtemps...

Soudainement, Harry se sentit observé. Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il avait déjà attrapé sa baguette. Ses trop nombreuses confrontations avec Lord Voldemort lui avaient appris l'utilité d'une arme en toute circonstance. Son cœur commençait à s'affoler. Qui était-ce ?

Alors, sans donner le temps à la personne de bouger, il se leva et il pointa la baguette vers le coin sombre. Quand il vit que ce n'était qu'une fille de son âge, qui n'était même pas armée, il baissa sa baguette.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il de sa voix épuisée. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol sans aucune grâce. Fidèle à lui-même, il n'avait pas pris soin de son apparence. Le visage creux, des cernes noires entouraient ses yeux ternes. Il semblait tombé du lit, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffé que d'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il était en pyjama, si l'on pouvait appeler cette _chose_ comme ça. Un T-shirt six fois trop large pour lui et un pantalon de survêtement qui avait dû appartenir à un éléphant. Aucune sorte d'élégance.

Quand il se redressa soudainement, sa baguette pointée sur Rose, la jeune femme pensa avec joie qu'il avait de bons réflexes. Mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent dès qu'il baissa sa garde, beaucoup trop rapidement. Il ne la connaissait pas et il la déjà jugeait inoffensive. Comment avait-il pu survivre plus de cinq minutes en la présence de Lord Voldemort ? Cela resterait un mystère…

« Qui es-tu ? »

La voix du garçon était épuisée. Maigre, pâle comme un cadavre, habillé avec des chiffons, les cheveux secs comme de la paille et emmêlés et d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux éteints. Rose se dit qu'elle aurait préféré un garçon plus mignon… C'était la première personne qui avait l'honneur de la rencontrer et il eut fallu que ce soit Potter !

« Je m'appelle Rose, répondit la jeune femme. »

Sa voix, fluette et douce, la surprit. Rose n'était pas habituée à parler, elle était une fleur solitaire…

« Et toi ? demanda Rose à son tour.

- Harry, répondit le survivant. »

Il n'avait pas l'air surpris qu'on lui pose la question. Pourtant, Rose pensait qu'il cultivait sa célébrité avec autant de soin qu'elle se vantait d'être une sang-pure. Il aurait dû se sentir offensé… Mais non. Harry Potter semblait vide et éteint. Apparemment, il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le faire croire.

« Et que fais-tu hors de ton dortoir à cette heure-ci ? demanda Rose. »

Elle connaissait la réponse. C'était simple, Harry Potter était le chouchou du directeur et il se fichait du règlement intérieur comme de sa première chaussette. Mais elle voulait juste savoir quelle ineptie il allait encore inventer. Pourquoi personne ne se rendait compte qu'il était juste un misérable ? Et regardez ses vêtements !

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je réveille les garçons tout le temps avec mes hurlements, j'en avais assez. J'aurai bien voulu m'endormir sur les canapés mais je voulais juste marcher. Pour oublier… J'ai l'impression d'être normal, ici. Personne ne me force à être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je peux enfin être moi. »

Il parlait avec une telle lassitude dans la voix... Rose ne pouvait que le comprendre. C'était exactement les mêmes raisons qui la poussaient à venir se réfugier ici, nuit après nuit.

« Je ne suis pas dangereux, précisa Harry en riant. Tu peux venir t'asseoir… »

Rose, par réflexe, regarda une fois à droite et une fois à gauche d'un air inquiet. Mais que craignait-elle ? Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire qu'Harry Potter ? Elle s'approcha du garçon et elle s'assit à ses côtés, avec toute sa grâce féminine.

Même si Potter n'était qu'un idiot empoté, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas soigner son apparence.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rose s'installa à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier se sentait gêné. A part Hermione, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'approcher une fille d'aussi près. Et il fallait l'avouer, Rose était magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules frêles, ses lèvres à peine rosées semblaient délicieusement douces et son regard clair tordait le ventre d'Harry dès qu'il plongeait ses yeux dedans. Il avait du mal à respirer et il n'avait qu'un désir, attraper la jeune femme et l'embrasser farouchement. Jamais il n'avait vécu une chose comme ça. Était-ce de l'amour ou simplement les hormones de l'adolescence qui se réveillaient soudainement ?

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Rose, plus pour combler le silence que pour discuter. »

Même sa voix était délicieuse. Harry se sentait faible et ridicule. Pourquoi n'était-il pas remonté dans la Tour des gryffondors pour mettre des vêtements convenables ? La robe verte de Rose était splendide… Était-elle à Serpentard ? Ou aimait-elle simplement le vert ?

« On ne parle jamais entre gryffondor ? demanda sèchement Rose. »

Son intonation était agressive et pendant un instant, Harry eu l'impression de reconnaître son ton… Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu, il en était persuadé. Comment aurait-il pu oublier une telle beauté ?

« Euh… »

La voix d'Harry était rauque d'avoir hurlé dans son sommeil. Il n'osait même pas se retourner vers Rose. Il devait avoir l'air d'un abrutit et il ne voulait pas se perdre à l'observer. Il ne pourrait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle… Et il ne voulait pas être surpris à regarder ses seins de trop près.

« J'en conclue donc que non, dit simplement Rose avec ironie.

- Tu es dans quelle maison ? demanda enfin Harry. »

Soudain, il osa se tourner vers elle et il fut automatiquement happé par ses yeux couleur d'opale. Sa peau presque blanche, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuse, son cou à la peau si douce, sa poitrine…

« Tu n'as jamais vu de fille ou quoi ? »

Harry releva brusquement la tête, rouge de honte.

« Euh, non. Enfin si ! Mais je… Enfin, je… Je… »

Se perdant lui-même dans son explication sans queue ni tête, il balbutia encore quelques secondes avant d'arrêter. Rose avait un petit sourire arrogant en coin et il eut à nouveau l'étrange impression de la connaître.

« Tu es horriblement prude ! s'écria Rose.

- Non ! répondit Harry avec conviction. »

Rose le regardait et Harry sentit à nouveau son cœur fondre comme un glaçon en plein soleil. Ses mains tremblaient et il se demandait très sérieusement à quel point sa peau devait être douce et agréable au toucher. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il aurait voulu faire comme dans les films, se pencher et l'embrasser en plein sur la bouche. Mais des questions stupides tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Par exemple, comment réagirait-elle ? Etait-il assez bien pour elle ? Ressentait-elle les mêmes choses pour lui ? Et tout simplement, comment il fallait faire ?

Il soupira longuement. N'y avait-il aucun manuel pour ce genre de choses ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Rose sentit le regard d'Harry dévier naturellement vers sa belle poitrine, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fière. C'était le premier garçon qu'elle croisait et elle l'avait déjà envoûté. Dans la peau de Drago Malefoy, elle avait aussi beaucoup d'admiratrices. La plupart des serpentardes étaient attirées par son rang, bien sûr, même si elles savaient toutes qu'il avait déjà une fiancée depuis sa naissance. Dans les autres maisons également, à Poufsouffle (eurk), à Serdaigle et aussi à Gryffondor (même si Hermione Granger n'avouerait jamais qu'elle le trouvait beau).

Mais séduire un garçon dans le corps de Rose, c'était nouveau et excitant. Harry Potter n'était peut-être pas un sexe-symbole mais il avait lui-aussi de nombreuses admiratrices. Alors forcément, Rose se sentait flattée. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Se pencher pour l'embrasser ? L'embarquer dans la planque secrète où il baisait toutes les filles qui lui courraient après ? Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une rumeur… Mais de trop nombreuses filles avouaient qu'Harry l'avait fait, même si elles étaient incapables de dire où le lieu se trouvait exactement. Parfois, ça changeait selon les versions… Mais la rumeur courrait et Poudlard avait à la fois des yeux et des oreilles.

Mais Harry restait là, comme un imbécile, à fixer les seins de Rose comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Rose sentit son sang se chauffer.

« Tu n'as jamais vu de filles ou quoi ? »

Sa voix semblait venimeuse, tout d'un coup et Rose n'aimait pas ce ton. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oubli, elle était une jeune femme. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'employer le ton dédaigneux qu'elle réservait à Potter pendant la journée. Elle risquait de se faire découvrir.

« Euh, non. Enfin si ! Mais je… Enfin, je… Je… »

Harry semblait parfaitement paniqué. Ses yeux s'affolaient, se posant sur les cheveux de Rose, puis sur sa bouche, puis sur ses mains et à nouveau sur ses cheveux. Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors c'était donc ça ! Le célèbre Harry Potter ne savait pas comment réagir face à une fille. Une rumeur croustillante qui n'allait pas tarder à faire le tour du château.

« Tu es horriblement prude !

- Non ! »

Mais il n'était tout simplement pas crédible du tout. Ses mains tremblaient, son teint de cadavre était désormais d'un rouge cramoisie et il se tortillait bizarrement. Il se mordillait la lèvre, il semblait en plein conflit intérieur. Rose se dit que c'était un spectacle passionnant. Jamais elle n'avait pu envisager qu'il n'avait jamais touché une fille. Il était tellement adulé… A cet instant, on aurait simplement dit un petit enfant jeté trop rapidement dans un monde d'adulte.

Rose ne savait pas ce qui la poussa à faire ce qu'elle fit par la suite. Était-ce l'air totalement perdu de Potter ? Un désir profond de faire ses preuves en tant que femme ? Ou tout simplement la possibilité qui se présentait enfin à elle d'embrasser un garçon ?

Quoique ce soit, elle se pencha vers Harry et elle déposa ses lèvres douces contre celles boursouflé du garçon. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de spontané. Harry eut un mouvement de recul, puis il se pencha en avant, leurs dents se heurtèrent et ils se détachèrent avec un goût amer en bouche.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tandis que Rose se demandait comment Harry avait pu gâcher à ce point leur baiser, Harry se demanda plus sérieusement que jamais s'il n'existait pas un manuel pour ce genre de chose.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je dois partir, annonça brusquement Rose. »

Harry, encore embrumé par son baiser, ne saisit pas tout de suite la phrase de la fille. Mais quand il sentit Rose s'éloigner, il releva la tête.

« On se revoit demain ? supplia presque Harry.

- Demain soir, ici, à la même heure. Pas un mot sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Et Rose s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol et elle se déhanchait d'une manière tellement naturelle qu'il était impossible de deviner qu'elle était en vérité un garçon.

Harry resta encore un peu, face à la lune qui semblait se moquer de lui. Ses vêtements étaient misérables, il n'avait pas dormit depuis trois jours, il n'était même pas coiffé… Il secoua la tête en se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva à son tour pour regagner son dortoir. Quand il remonta se coucher, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber dans un sommeil de plombs.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Debout ! »

Ron secouait son ami depuis trop longtemps, très étonné qu'il ne soit pas déjà levé. Ce fut le coussin qu'il lui balança au visage qui acheva de réveiller le garçon.

« Il est quelle heure ? demanda Harry en se relevant brusquement.

- Onze heures, répondit Ron. Je venais te chercher pour le déjeuner…

- J'ai loupé les cours de ce matin, gémit Harry en retombant lourdement sur son lit. »

Il repensait à la soirée de la veille et il se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve.

« Tu dormais trop bien, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller. Au moins, tu n'auras plus l'air d'un cadavre ambulant.

- Merci de te soutient, Ron.

- De rien, mon pote ! »

Harry resta quelques secondes à fixer le plafond. Il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait reposé et entier. Plus vivant, en quelques sortes. Les visions d'horreurs de Voldemort le laissaient tranquille. A la place, il repensait à Rose… Son sourire, sa peau pâle et ses yeux. Sans s'en apercevoir, il sourit bêtement en gardant les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il aimait Rose. C'était certain à présent.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète. Tu as l'air… Bizarre. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, tout en continuant de sourire. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt déprimé en ce moment, mais à cet instant, il avait juste envie de profiter de la chaleur qui enveloppait son cœur.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? insista Ron.

- Je suis amoureux, déclara soudainement Harry d'une voix mièvre. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, l'air véritablement préoccupé cette fois-ci. Harry continuait à fixer le plafond comme un bienheureux.

« Merde, siffla Ron. Tu n'as rien mangé ce matin ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a offert des chocolats ou une connerie dans le genre ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il revoyait distinctement la silhouette de Rose, sa robe verte, son visage d'ange… Il aurait voulu faire un milliard de choses mais il avait été pétrifié devant elle. Il fallait qu'il la revoie !

Il se redressa mais Ron le repoussa sur le lit.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

- Il faut à tout prix que je la retrouve ! s'écria Harry en essayant de repousser son meilleur ami.

- Il en est hors de question, tu viens avec moi à l'infirmerie. »

Ron attrapa Harry par le bras et il l'attira hors de son lit. Persuadé qu'Harry avait avalé un filtre d'amour, il le laissa s'habiller avant de se hâter vers l'infirmerie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago était nerveux. D'une main tremblante, il nouait sa cravate verte autour de son cou et il boutonnait le col de sa chemise. Il avait très exactement quinze minutes pour oublier l'épisode honteux qui s'était déroulé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

« Drago ! »

Blaise frappait frénétiquement à la porte de la salle-de-bain, furieux que son camarade prenne autant de temps pour se préparer. Chez les serpentards plus qu'ailleurs, l'apparence était une chose précieuse. Mais jamais l'héritier de la Noble famille des Malefoy avait mis autant de temps à s'habiller.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Blaise tomba sur un Drago particulièrement irrité.

« _Je_ suis Drago Malefoy, déclara t-il de sa voix la plus formelle. Toi, tu es _juste_ Blaise Zabini. Par conséquent, tu me dois le _respect_. Si je veux accaparer la salle-de-bain pendant des heures, j'en ai le droit. La prochaine fois que tu me manqueras de respect, mon père sera mis au courant. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, répondit Blaise en baissant la tête en signe de soumission. Je regrette mon comportement et je t'accorde le droit de m'infliger la punition que tu trouveras juste. »

Drago plissa les yeux, puis il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Sans s'attarder davantage, il laissa son camarade aller dans la salle-de-bain et il monta les marches des escaliers qui menaient à la salle-commune.

Il lui restait à présent dix minutes avant sa première confrontation avec Potter de la journée. Et il n'était pas du tout pressé...

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Avez-vous avalé une substance quelconque avant d'aller vous coucher ? questionna l'infirmière en secouant un petit flacon en Cristal.

- Non, répondit platement Harry comme aux dix questions précédentes.

- Êtes-vous certain que personne n'a approché votre assiette ou votre verre pendant le dîner ?

- Oui.

- Y a-t-il une personne dans votre entourage qui s'intéresse à vous ? »

Harry soupira.

« La moitié de Poudlard ? dit-il avec ironie. »

Madame Pomfresh continua à s'agiter, puis elle tendit au garçon un verre contenant l'antidote de la plupart des filtres d'amour. Harry l'avala sans réfléchir, il ne faisait plus attention au goût amer et écœurant des potions depuis bien longtemps.

« C'est bon ? Je peux partir ? »

Harry se levait déjà mais l'infirmière le retint de justesse. Elle alluma le bout de sa baguette avec un simple sortilège de lumière et elle éclaira le fond de la gorge de son patient. Elle fronça les sourcils, d'un air étonné.

« Aucune trace de philtre d'amour, ni d'aucune potion.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, grogna Harry en s'écartant. Puis-je rejoindre la Grande-Salle ? »

La femme hocha la tête, d'un air véritablement préoccupé. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux du jour au lendemain, au beau milieu de la nuit !

« Revenez me voir au moindre signe de défaillance… »

Mais Harry était déjà dehors et Ron s'en allait déjà pour le rattraper.

_Étrange_, pensa l'infirmière perturbée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Drago ?

- Quoi ?! grogna se dernier en se retournant violemment vers Pansy. »

La jeune fille poussa une petite expression aiguë et elle recula, signe flagrant de son indignation face à cette réaction démesurée. Blaise se pencha vers elle et il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que tout le monde entendit.

« Fais pas attention, il est d'humeur massacrante depuis ce matin… Il m'a fait le coup de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Malefoy.

- Un problème Blaise ? rugit Drago en se redressant. Tu veux régler ça en duel, c'est ça ?! »

Ce dernier secoua la tête, comme pour dire « tu vois » et Drago se rassit et planta violemment sa fourchette dans sa tranche de bacon. Il regarda ensuite la table des Gryffondor pour la vingtième fois ce matin et il soupira de soulagement en constatant l'absence de Potter. Au moins, il n'était pas obligé d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Pour le moment…

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Donc, résuma Ron. C'est une fille blonde, avec une robe verte qui s'appelle Rose. Tu ne connais pas son nom complet, tu ne sais pas dans quelle maison elle est et tu ignores tout d'elle, mais tu en es tombé follement amoureux en quelques minutes à peine, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit Harry avec ce sourire qui ne le quittait plus.

- C'est ridicule ! »

Harry s'énerva :

« C'est vraiment au-dessus de tes forces d'admettre que j'ai moi-aussi le droit d'être heureux ? Tu ne peux pas tout simplement être content pour moi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un vrai naze avec Hermione que tu dois croire que tout le monde agit comme toi.

- Y'a rien entre Hermione et moi ! Et tu pourrais me parler un peu mieux après tout le mal qu'on se donne pour toi.

- Le mal, répéta Harry dans un ricanement méchant. Ah, ouais. En effet, j'ai pu constater ton grand soutien cette nuit. Merci. »

Ron était furieux.

« T'as vraiment l'air d'un connard quand tu agis comme ça.

- Je suis un connard ? Très bien, je m'en fou ! capitula Harry en changeant de trajectoire. »

Ron continua sa route vers la Grande-Salle tandis qu'Harry voulait s'éloigner de lui le plus loin possible. Il traversa le couloir puis monta les cinq marches qui amenaient à une aile déserte du château. Et il se mit à pleurer.

Sur le coup de l'énervement, il avait pensé que c'était bien de s'engueuler avec Ron… Ça semblait être la chose à faire, logique et pratique, simple. Mais en fait, c'était un peu idiot. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait librement avec son ami depuis le début de l'année scolaire et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gueuler… Maintenant, il était à nouveau seul. Et il avait désespérément besoin de ses amis.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago se sentait plus énervé que jamais. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il aurait dû choisir un endroit moins fréquenté, un lieu que lui seul connaissait et préserver Rose. Personne ne devait la voir, jamais personne et c'était véritablement une catastrophe. Potter allait fouiner pour savoir qui elle était, et que ferait-il quand il se rendrait compte qu'elle n'existait pas ? Il en parlerait à ses amis paranoïaques et il irait voir le directeur timbré !

Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que tout le château soit au courant ? Pire, tout le monde des sorciers. Ils allaient être tous au courant que l'Héritier de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Malefoy n'était qu'une tapette qui aime se travestir. Il allait être humilié, déshérité et probablement tué pour le déshonneur dont sa famille serait victime.

Tout en ruminant, Drago marchait sans regarder devant lui et il heurta violemment quelqu'un.

« Pardon, dit machinalement la voix de Potter. »

Le garçon brun allait continuer son chemin mais Drago n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Il l'avait humilié ! Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le blondinet pointait sa baguette vers le Gryffondor qui clignait des yeux, étonné.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement, cette fois-ci, Potter ! »

Harry recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Ceux de Malefoy brillaient de folie, il n'avait jamais vu son rival perdre ses moyens de la sorte et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait pu bien faire pour provoquer ça.

« Sors ta baguette, ordonna Drago.

- Pourquoi ? grogna Harry. Depuis quand te préoccupe-tu de ne pas attaquer quelqu'un de désarmé ? Après tout, c'est ce que font tous les lâches de Serpentard, non ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se comporte comme le gryffondor le plus idiot de l'histoire de Poudlard ? Drago Malefoy sourit alors d'un air diabolique et, sans donner à Harry le temps de réfléchir, il attaqua le premier.

« Stupefix ! »

Harry sentit son corps partir en arrière, dans un vol plané dangereux et sa tête heurta violemment le mur. Assommé, il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Malefoy, enivré par le pouvoir, enchaîna plusieurs sortilèges offensifs à la suite.

« Cofundo ! Rictusempra ! Stupefix ! Stupefix ! Stupefix ! »

Jamais Malefoy n'avait mis autant d'entrain pour l'attaquer et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que quelqu'un les entende… Il sentait déjà un liquide chaud couler sur son oreille. Il avait dû s'ouvrir la tête. Quelqu'un devait venir et tout de suite !

Harry ferma les yeux et il se laissa emporter dans un cocon noir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ron fulminait. Il avait l'impression que ses oreilles crachaient de la fumée, comme dans les dessins magiques de ses livres d'enfant. Il entra dans la Grande-Salle dans un fracas de porte et il ne se rendit même pas compte que tout le monde le regardait.

« Où est Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une voix soucieuse en le regardant s'asseoir.

- J'en sais rien, cracha Ron. Et je m'en fiche ! »

Sans plus attendre, il commença à remplir son assiette de toutes les bonnes choses qui se trouvaient devant lui. Mais Hermione posa sa main sur un bol de riz, le forçant à la regarder.

« Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce crétin se moque de moi ! Ou alors, il a véritablement trouvé un moyen de tomber amoureux en une nuit… J'en sais rien, je m'en fiche et j'ai faim. »

Évidemment, ce n'était pas vrai. Harry était son meilleur ami et Ron était toujours très préoccupé par lui, surtout depuis le retour inattendu de Lord Voldemort. Mais il avait tout simplement l'impression qu'il se payait de sa tête et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Ron, c'est toi le crétin ! s'écria Hermione. Tu n'as pas envisagé deux minutes qu'il ait pu avaler un filtre ? »

Hermione avait à peine entamé son poisson mais elle se leva, prête à retrouver son meilleur ami. Ces filtres-là étaient souvent concoctés par des jeunes adolescentes en mal d'amour, à la va-vite, et leurs effets étaient aléatoires. Souvent mal préparés, avec des ingrédients sur dosés ou mal coupés, il fallait immédiatement voir un adulte responsable s'il y avait suspicion.

« Évidemment que j'y ai pensé. Mais Madame Pomfresh n'a rien diagnostiqué. »

Ron avala une dernière bouchée de poulet, puis il se leva avec mauvaise grâce. Il rouspétait lourdement, mais Hermione était contente, car elle savait que le repas était important pour lui. Au fond, il devait se sentir coupable de s'être disputé avec Harry qui n'allait visiblement pas très bien depuis son rendez-vous avec Voldemort.

Et même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, il voulait arranger ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Regarde-toi, Potter. »

La voix de Malefoy était moqueuse. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il avait arrêté de le harceler de sortilèges, il semblait maintenant éprouver un certain plaisir en l'humiliant.

« Tu es vraiment misérable, comme ça… Comment peuvent-ils tous croire que tu as une chance de vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

- Dumbledore, gémit Harry. C'est Dumbledore qui est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. »

Le visage de Drago se durcit et il pointa sa baguette vers le survivant à terre.

« Courage des gryffondors, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui vous tuera, vous tous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres anéantira les moldus et les sangs-impurs. La race sorcière retrouvera enfin sa majesté d'autrefois. »

Harry voulu réagir, mais sa phrase fut avalée par le filet de sang qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Drago se sentit mal à l'aise, se souvenant soudainement du goût du baiser de Potter. Pourquoi y pensait-il à cet instant ? Il aurait voulu lui casser la figure, déchirer ce visage trop innocent et anéantir la honte qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Il n'eût pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage puisqu'il sentit sa baguette partir en arrière.

« Expeliarmus ! »

La sang-de-bourbe Granger attrapa sa baguette avec une facilité déconcertante et Weasley, qui était juste à côté d'elle, semblait vouloir le découper en rondelle. Drago grimaça de dégoût. Il n'allait pas se laisser dominer par une moins que rien et son amoureux le traître à son rang !

« Rends-moi ma baguette, Granger, ordonna-t-il de sa voix la plus précieuse.

- T'es pitoyable. Vas donc agresser un premier année et laisse notre ami tranquille. »

Sans poser davantage de problème, elle lui envoya sa baguette et se précipita sur Potter qui commençait sérieusement à tourner de l'œil, baigné dans son sang.

« Avec plaisir, répondit Drago. »

Mais le trio d'or ne l'écoutait déjà plus… Était-ce un souci ? Non. Et pourtant, il sentait une légère jalousie quand il vit Potter agripper avec force la robe de Granger. Son baiser avait été horrible, mais… Pur. La même pureté qui s'échappait de ses yeux verts marqués par la souffrance.

Drago se dégoûtait lui-même. Il avait déconné avec Rose, la nuit dernière. Mais ça ne se reproduirait pas. Plus jamais. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« N'y vas pas. »

Harry sursauta. Une paire de chaussure à la main, il avait écarté doucement les rideaux de son lit pour s'échapper au clair de lune. Mais Ron l'attendait fermement de l'autre côté.

« N'y vas pas, répéta-t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller le dortoir. Tu ne la connais pas, cette fille. Je le sens mal. »

Harry, furieux, lâcha sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Ron ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer, siffla le garçon brun entre ses dents. »

Ce dernier avait encore un bras bandé suite à sa rencontre avec Malefoy dans les couloirs, mais il s'était apprêté comme jamais et il avait enfin plus l'air d'un adolescent qu'un zombie. Ron pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Rose faisait du bien à son ami.

« Oh, bah, fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand tu te rendras compte qu'elle se moque de toi... Ou que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Connard, cracha Harry avec toute la verve qu'il pouvait. »

Et c'est dans un mouvement brusque qu'il quitta son dortoir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Mutatio. »

Drago regarda avec satisfaction ses traits se transformer. Bientôt, le pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front s'effaça pour faire place à la douceur féminine. Rose.

Rose attrapa son soutien-gorge préféré, le jaune décoré de papillons bleu en dentelles et sa culotte assortie. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa son ventre chaud et le creux de ses reins. Elle était belle. Vraiment, vraiment très belle. Et pourquoi Harry Potter ne pourrait-il pas profiter de ce corps aussi parfait ?

« Arrête, cracha Drago à son reflet féminin. »

Mais les yeux opales de Rose étaient légers, loin des soucis du Sang-pur. Comment une même personne pouvait-elle avoir autant de différences en elle-même ? C'était inhumain. Être Drago Malfoy, parfait petit Sang-pur était inhumain. Souvent, Rose aurait voulu se transformer définitivement. Mais c'était impossible. La fille, tout comme le garçon, le savait bien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry tira sur son col, nerveusement. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, il voulait juste que ça se termine. Stressé, il se dandinait d'une jambe à l'autre tout en jetant des regards réguliers sur sa montre. Quarante minutes de retard, Rose ne viendrait pas ce soir. Une boule d'incompréhension brûlait sa gorge, Ron avait eu raison et lui n'était qu'un idiot. Elle s'était moquée de lui !

Peut-être riait-elle bien, avec ses amies, de la naïveté du Survivant ? D'un geste rageur, il frappa de sa paume la barrière en métal qui le séparait du vide vertigineux de la Tour d'Astronomie. Une douleur aiguë enflamma sa main et il regarda le sang couler le long de son poignet. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le seul bout coupant de cette maudite barrière !

Qu'avait-il fait pour que le destin s'acharne sur lui de la sorte ? D'elle-même, l'image de Cédric s'imposa à sa mémoire. "Tue l'autre." Non ! "Avada kedavra !" NOOON ! Et le corps sans vie de son camarade tomba à la renverse. Non, non, non... Il ne voulait pas voir ça, pas encore. "Tue l'autre." C'était comme une boucle infinie dans son esprit. "Avada Kedavra !" Que devait-il faire pour que ça cesse ? Cédric tombe, les yeux vides. "Tue l'autre.", "Avada Kedavra !", mort. "Tue l'autre.", "Avada Kedavra !"

« ARRETEZ ! Stop ! »

Harry se jeta par terre, impuissant face à cette litanie. "Avada Kedavra", "Avada Kedavra", "Avada Kedavra"... Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, se griffant le front jusqu'au sang. Et contrairement à ses cauchemars récurants dans le dortoir, personne n'était là pour l'aider.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu es folle, complètement inconsciente... Et je parle toute seule pour couronner le tout. Oh, et merde ! Retourne au dortoir. »

Drago luttait, mais il pouvait se débattre autant qu'il voulait, Rose avait le pouvoir. Quand il était garçon, il pouvait se raisonner. Mais il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point l'insouciance de Rose pouvait prendre le dessus. Et voilà qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers le piège : Harry Potter.

Rose avait beaucoup de retard, à tel point que Potter était certainement parti. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait. D'un côté, si elle faisait tout ce chemin, c'était pour voir le garçon. D'un autre...

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Aller, idiote, il n'y a rien là-haut à part des emmerdes... Non, ne monte pas ces marches. »

Mais Rose voulait y aller, alors elle irait. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la différence entre Drago et elle, mais ils n'étaient clairement plus la même personne depuis bien longtemps.

« ARRETEZ ! Stop ! »

Était-ce Potter ? Ce désespoir dans la voix, c'était horrible... Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour s'attirer encore des ennuis ? Il était abonné aux catastrophes depuis sa naissance. Rose accéléra le pas, furtivement, sa baguette noire dans sa main, prête à appréhender le danger. Que devait-elle craindre ? Il y avait eu un professeur psychopathe, un serpent mortel, un prisonnier (innocent mais timbré quand même), un dragon, un labyrinthe dangereux et Voldemort en personne. Bizarrement, à cet instant précis, elle était presque prête à écouter sa petite conscience et prendre ses jambes à son cou... Presque. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce hurlement d'agonie.

« AAAAAHHH ! »

Bon, et puis merde ! Peut-être même que le directeur pouvait la décorer pour service rendu à l'école ? A peine eut-elle le temps de se rappeler qu'elle n'existait pas officiellement qu'elle identifia le danger... Et c'était peut-être pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Harry était roulé en boule sur le sol glacé en pierre, il se tordait douloureusement en s'arrachant la peau du front avec ses ongles. Depuis quand Potter était-il devenu complètement cinglé ? Oh, il l'avait toujours été, bien sûr... Mais, pas de ce genre-là ! C'était carrément Sainte-Mangouste direct à ce niveau-là. Et merde, qu'était-elle censé faire ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

La supplique sembla durer des heures. "Avada Kedavra", l'éclair vert foudroyait à présent la poitrine de son père avant d'atteindre sa mère. Le visage décomposé, à moitié bouffé par les vers, de Cédric le hantait à présent dans ses rares moments de calme, quand il ne dormait pas. "Tue l'autre." Un rire morbide. "Avada Kedavra". Un flash vert. Bam ! Cédric tombe, les yeux grands ouverts sur la vie dont il ne fait plus partie. Et ça recommence, encore et encore, arrachant les maigres forces d'Harry qui le maintenaient dans le monde plus ou moins réel. "Avada Kedavra !", et toujours la Mort, froide et cruelle, injuste. "Avada Kedavra !"

« Potter ! Putain, Potter ! Hé ! »

Harry sentait peu à peu le monde réel revenir. Tout d'abord, une douleur lancinante au front. Puis une brûlure au niveau de sa main. Et enfin, une fille qui le secouait violemment. Rose ! Elle était venue. Et il était pitoyable. Allongé sur le sol comme un verre de terre, le corps trempé, il hurlait prisonnier de ses délires.

« Potter ? Potter ! »

Harry ferma les yeux. D'un coup, il aurait voulu effacer Rose. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne vienne jamais, qu'elle ne voit pas cette partie de lui, ces psychoses qui le rongeaient parfois jusqu'à l'os. Il aurait voulu rester seul, abandonné dans son dortoir. Ne pas connaître ce baiser et ne pas espérer cet amour qu'il avait lui-même pulvérisé. Comme le con qu'il était.

« T'es complètement taré ! s'écria Rose d'une voix dégoûtée.

- Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé... »

Harry roula sur le sol et il recommença à gratter son front avec application. Le souffle court, il voyait encore une lumière verte éblouissante comme une rémanence et les morts, des centaines et des milliers de morts, partout.

« Rose, je... S'il te plaît. »

Sa voix suppliait la fille qui le regardait d'un air perplexe, visiblement tiraillée entre l'envie de fuir et le besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. Mais, je... »

Harry soupira, il était pitoyable. Quel besoin avait-il de dire ça ? Rose l'avait vu, et une fois qu'on l'avait vu, on ne pouvait plus l'aimer. De sa main ensanglantée, il chercha le misérable bouquet de fleur qu'il était allé composer pendant sa journée. C'était important pour lui, il avait amené des fleurs. Des roses. Blanches, comme la pureté dans les yeux de Rose.

« T'as amené des fleurs ? cracha Rose avec dédain. Des fleurs ? Tu es complètement malade, Potter ! Plus personne n'offre de fleurs, c'est... Ridicule ! »

La tête d'Harry roula sur le sol et un rire rauque s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. Il avait mal, à force d'avoir hurlé. Et son front pissait littéralement le sang. Peut-être avait-il enfin réussit à gommer cet affreux éclair ? Pétunia en serait ravi et il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à elle dans un moment aussi pitoyable. Plus rien n'avait de sens.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Je... Tu... Tu me vois en train d'hurler à la mort, me rouler sur le sol comme un fou furieux et tu me parle des fleurs. Je trouve ça déplacé.

- Je savais déjà que tu es un gros malade mental, je me demande tous les jours pourquoi tu n'as pas une place à vie dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Mais sérieusement, Potter, des fleurs ? »

Harry se redressa, faiblement, sur ses avant-bras. Rose le toisait, de toute sa hauteur et elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi magnifique. Ses longues jambes fines, sa robe bleue nuit moulante et outrageusement décolletée sur sa poitrine trop généreuse...

« Ok, donc tu n'as jamais vu de filles.

- Pas vraiment, avoua Harry en détournant le regard.

- Et tu es un gros pervers, rajouta Rose avec un sourire mesquin. »

Harry se redressa, peut-être trop vite, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Migraine, encore… Il connaissait par cœur, étant abonné depuis sa naissance. Sans doute un lien avec cet affreux éclair qui avait fait de lui le Survivant.

« Ah, non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Malade mental, complètement taré, ridicule, je veux bien. Mais pas pervers.

- D'accord, capitula Rose. Mais je persiste à dire que tu es un fou furieux échappé d'un asile psychiatrique hautement sécurisé.

- Ouais, si tu le dis. »

Un nuage se dégagea à cet instant et la lune éclaira de sa lumière fantomatique le sourire de Rose. Et Harry sentit son cœur exploser littéralement dans sa poitrine. Bon sang, était-ce normal ? Il avait l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être humain. Impossible.

« Tu veux qu'on... Qu'on aille se promener un peu ?

- Tu me propose une petite balade au clair de lune, Potter ?

- Je m'appelle Harry. »

Rose grimaça, comme si c'était une aberration en soi. Puis elle hocha la tête.

« Harry, accepta-t-elle. »

Et alors Harry sourit à Rose et Rose sourit à Harry. C'était le début de quelque chose…

oOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est là que j'ai découvert l'existence du monde magique. Et...

- Attends ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu as vécu toute ton enfance comme un _moldu_ ? »

Rose et Harry marchaient, côte à côte, en se dirigeant vers le parc. La fille tenait son bouquet de roses et Harry s'essuyait régulièrement le sang qui coulait toujours de son front. Elle magnifique, lui maigrichon. Ils étaient particulièrement mal assortis. Mais heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre.

« Euh, ouais. Les Dursley détestent tout ce qui est en rapport avec la magie, alors ils m'ont dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et c'est tout.

- C'est ignoble, grimaça Rose. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu vivre comme ça autant d'années. Et tu devais les toucher ? Les supporter ? Vivre comme eux ?

- Les toucher, non ! affirma Harry en riant. Ils n'aiment vraiment pas la magie, ils ne pouvaient pas se salir en touchant un sorcier. »

Rose était dégoûtée par ce qu'elle entendait. Si son père savait ça ! Dumbledore pouvait se défendre autant qu'il le pourrait, rien ne justifiait d'enfermer le Sauveur du monde magique dans un quartier de moldu. Et ces « gens » refusaient de se salir ? Mais c'était le monde à l'envers !

« Et toi ? demanda Harry. D'où viens-tu ? »

Rose fronça les sourcils, surprise. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? La vérité ? Non, elle risquait d'être découverte. D'un autre côté, Harry avait été tellement honnête avec elle... Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé sur le Survivant était faux, elle voulait apprendre à le connaître. Et peut-être construire avec lui une relation qui ne serait pas basé sur une haine réciproque.

« Rose n'est pas mon vrai nom, avoua Drago. Et ce n'est même pas mon vrai physique. En fait, je... Je voulais essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre, juste pour une nuit. Et tu es arrivé et ça a tout perturbé. »

Harry arrêta de marcher. Instantanément. Il avait peur. Qui était-elle ? Avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait le droit de s'inquiéter. Si Rose n'était pas celle qu'elle disait être, elle voulait peut-être atteindre le Survivant et le tuer ? Puisque tout le monde cherchait sa mort...

« Je suis désolée, Harry. »

Mais non, c'était ridicule ! Pourquoi aurait-elle prit la peine de l'alerter pour rien ? C'était forcément une élève, sans doute pas très jolie, qui avait voulu découvrir autre chose. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Que ne donnerait-il pas lui-même pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre...

« Je comprends, Rose. Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. »

Décidément, Drago Malefoy se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout Harry Potter. Pour la deuxième fois, il se pencha en avant et embrassa son rival d'école. Le brun fut une nouvelle fois surpris, mais il s'abandonna au baiser. Et la magie opéra.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Harry remonta les marches vers son dortoir, à trois heures et demie du matin, il avait encore la tête embrumée par son baiser. Cette fille ne semblait pas s'intéresser à la célébrité, elle n'agissait pas comme si elle savait déjà tout de lui et elle ne s'occupait pas seulement de sa petite personne. Et petit à petit, Harry s'engluait de plus en plus profondément dans ce sentiment amoureux.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il lui fallu un moment avant de remarquer le tableau de la Grosse Dame, ouvert. Et comme les catastrophes s'acharnaient sur sa pauvre personne, il sentit une énorme appréhension dans sa poitrine et il dévala les marches jusqu'en haut de la tour. Et ça le concernait bel et bien.

« Harry était bizarre et… »

Il tomba sur une scène irréelle. Ron était en train de parler avec Minerva McGonagall en plein milieu de la salle commune. Il était encore dans son pyjama rouge trop petit pour lui qui dévoilait ses chevilles et il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet de son apparence ridicule. Pire, Minerva McGonagall était affublé d'une robe en soie ridicule et d'un chapeau à plume qui jurait affreusement avec son caractère strict.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry avec appréhension. »

Et ce fut magnifique. Ron se retourna et il le dévisagea comme un revenant et la directrice de maison sembla presque amusée. Sauf qu'il ne revenait pas de parmi les morts et que Minerva McGonagall n'était jamais « presque amusée ». Que se passait-il ici ?

« Harry ?! s'écria Ron avec surprise.

- Monsieur Potter, vous revenez d'une petite promenade nocturne ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour démentir, avant de constater qu'il était en effraction flagrante et qu'il n'était peut-être pas sage d'énerver McGonagall à trois heures et demi du matin.

« Oui, je… J'étais… Euh.

- Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor, déclara la sorcière avec un regret évident. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Ron, lui accordant cinq points.

« Pour votre protection spontanée envers vos camarades. Cependant, je préférerai que cet élan affectif naturel ne me réveille pas en pleine nuit la prochaine fois. »

Et c'est en claquant la langue de désapprobation qu'elle laissa nos deux jeunes héros s'arranger entre eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ? ragea Ron, rouge de colère. »

Harry soupira en se laissant lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil. Ce serait long à expliquer…

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry… Tu mérites vraiment ça, tu sais. Une fille qui t'aime et tout. Je le pense sincèrement. Seulement, ça m'a l'air tout de même louche cette histoire. »

Heureusement pour Harry, Hermione était beaucoup plus diplomate que Ron. Ainsi, il évitait une énième insulte imagée. Et pour une fois, le repas n'allait pas se terminer par un éclat de voix et une dispute énorme dont les rumeurs s'empareraient telles des charognards.

« Je sais, Hermione. Mais je la crois. Tu sais, parfois, j'ai envie de faire comme elle. Oublier Harry Potter et vivre déguisé. Ça m'éviterait ce genre de chose par exemple. »

D'un mouvement de tête, il montra une fille qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il ne se leurrait plus depuis longtemps, ces filles ne l'aimaient pas lui, elles étaient juste amoureuse du Survivant. Et c'était une étiquette trop lourde à porter pour une seule personne.

« Je suis juste inquiète, c'est tout… Tu ne la connais pas, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Et je crains le pire.

- Bon. Euh, si tu y tiens, je lui demanderai. Ce soir. »

Hermione attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'elle entortilla nerveusement autour de son index. Ce soir ? Mais il pouvait se passer tellement de chose en une soirée ! Pouvait-elle laisser son meilleur ami seul dans ce danger ?

« Merci, Harry. Ça me rassure vraiment. Toute cette histoire commence à nous faire peur, à Ron et à moi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Autant garder ses opinions sur Ron pour lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Drago, tu fais un régime ?

- Hein ? »

Le garçon sursauta et il lâcha sa fourchette. Bon sang, voilà qu'il s'endormait à moitié ! D'un regard distrait, il contempla les trois feuilles de salades qui composaient son déjeuner. Depuis quand avait-il perdu l'appétit ? Pour faire taire son ami Blaise, il rajouta une énorme cuillerée de purée de pomme de terre et une cuisse de poulet... Avant de grimacer lourdement. Oh ciel. Voilà que l'Héritier de la Noble Maison des Malefoy mangeait des patates et du poulet comme le bas peuple. Comment était-il tombé aussi bas ?

Il s'impliquait trop dans cette histoire… Rose commençait sincèrement à empiéter sur sa vie et c'était une mauvaise chose. Il l'avait toujours su, au fond, que ça finirait mal. Il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer. Grisée par la nouveauté, Rose se précipitait droit vers le précipice. Et Drago tomberait avec elle…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était bien habillé et chose étrange, il était _coiffé_. Oui, à coup de brosse et de peigne, il avait réussi à dompter sa tignasse digne d'un lion. Rose lui faisait du bien, c'était évident. Mais pour la première fois depuis le début, il redoutait réellement sa soirée. Dès le moment où il demanderait à Rose de lui dévoiler sa véritable identité, le mythe volerait en éclat. Inutile de se leurrer, il aimait ce mystère.

C'est donc avec une grosse appréhension qu'il nouait sa cravate rouge et or autour de son cou. Comme toujours, il avait cueilli des fleurs. C'était important, pour lui, ce petit rituel. Des Roses pour Rose.

En passant à côté du lit de Ron, il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il hésitait à parler avec son ami. Ce dernier pouvait être brusque, buté et blessant, mais il n'était jamais méchant. Sans compter que c'était son premier et meilleur ami. Un fidèle compagnon.

Pas ce soir. Quand Harry aurait parlé avec Rose, quand il aurait percé le secret à jour, il irait voir Ron et il s'excuserait. Après tout, ce dernier se faisait du souci pour lui.

Pas ce soir, mais demain. Promis. Et Harry quitta le dortoir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'est quand il traversa le Grand Hall qu'Harry sentit la présence. Et cette chose semblait le suivre. Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, Harry fit glisser sa baguette magique de sa manche à sa main. Il accéléra le pas, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Là, il avait entendu un crissement. C'était faible, mais il en était sûr !

« Qui est là ? demanda Harry en pointant sa baguette dans le vide. »

Rien, pas même un souffle de vent.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, continua le brun en scrutant l'air avec sa baguette. Montrez-vous ! »

Il se sentait bête. S'il y avait un danger, il s'exposait inutilement. Et s'il n'y avait rien… Alors ça voudrait dire qu'il était officiellement timbré. L'un dans l'autre, son attitude lui semblait stupide.

S'il avait été à Serpentard, il aurait probablement attendu en silence le moment opportun pour frapper. Mais il était à Gryffondor, alors il agirait comme le lion buté qu'il était devenu : avec bravoure.

Ne sachant pas à quoi il devait s'attendre, Harry empoigna sa baguette magique avec force devant lui et il fonça poing brandit vers le bout du couloir. Mentalement, il passa en revue les différents dangers qu'il avait eu à affronter malgré lui. Professeur maudit, journal possédé, serpent géant, prisonnier évadé, dragon, sirènes, Voldemort… Rien ne pouvait être pire, n'est-ce pas ?

« Harry, arrête ! »

Au moment même où sa baguette sembla toucher quelque chose d'invisible, Ron et Hermione apparurent comme par magie devant lui. Une minute de plus et Ron aurait été borgne…

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, vous deux ? »

Hermione eut au moins la décence de rougir. Harry, qui ne comprenait que trop bien qu'il se faisait espionner par ses deux meilleurs amis, récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité d'un geste brusque.

« Ne vous mêlez plus de mes affaires, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul ! »

Et c'est deux gryffondors penaud qui regardèrent leur ami foncer droit vers un piège trop évident. L'amour le rendait-il à ce point aveugle ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était furieux et terriblement déçu. Des larmes de rages et d'incompréhension coulaient sur ses joues creuses sans qu'il ne cherche à les effacer. Oui, il était malheureux. Pourquoi se cacher ? Il vivait avec la Peur qui le contaminait à chaque seconde de sa fichue vie. Voldemort attendait, quelque part dans l'ombre, pour frapper et le tuer. Et que pouvait-il faire ? Personne ne l'avait entraîné, il n'avait aucune chance et il mourrait. Bêtement et pour une cause perdue d'avance.

Quand il arriva en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, il tomba littéralement dans les bras d'une Rose étonnée. Et il laissa ses larmes couler...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rose attendait Harry, comme résignée. Tout ça finirait mal pour elle. Mais que pouvait-elle faire alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette part de féminité en elle ?

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que ça durait. Chaque nuit, les jeunes amoureux se retrouvaient en haut de la tour d'Astronomie comme n'importe quel couple d'imbécile. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe quel couple. Ils étaient un secret.

Harry arriva un peu plus tard que prévu, sanglotant comme un enfant perdu. Il montait les marches difficilement, apparemment épuisé, et il se jeta dans les bras de Rose sans préambule. Le corps secoué de spasmes, il pleura. Longtemps, suffisamment pour que le vêtement de Rose soit mouillé au niveau de l'épaule.

« Bon... Tu m'explique ? finit-elle par demander. »

Elle savait qu'il fallait aller lentement avec Harry. C'était ça qui avait échoué la première fois, lorsque Drago avait tendu sa main pour devenir son ami. Trop brusque, pas assez subtil. Mais comment Harry avait-il fini par échoué à Gryffondor ? C'était un mystère, un de plus.

« Je t'aime, répondit simplement Harry en se blottissant tout contre elle en respirant son parfum subtil de fleur. »

Rose constata qu'elle ne ressentait rien à cette annonce. Un froid polaire. Elle n'aimait pas Harry Potter et pourtant, elle risquait tout pour lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier une telle prise de risque sinon l'amour ?

« Je t'aime, répéta Harry d'une voix presque désespérée. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

Tristesse dans le cœur de Drago Malefoy quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry n'aimait qu'une image. Rose n'existait pas. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Parce que ce n'était pas Rose qui câlinait doucement le garçon éploré mais bel et bien Drago. Et ce dernier commençait doucement à tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry attendait une réponse. Mais rien ne vint. Rose ne l'aimait peut-être pas. C'était sans doute une illusion, un rêve inaccessible, trop beau pour être vrai.

« Je t'aime, tenta-t-il une dernière fois en agrippant davantage la fine bretelle de celle qu'il aimait. »

Pas de réponse, et un poignard dans le cœur. Que signifiaient ces baisers ? Ces douces caresses si tendres ? Ces regards pleins de promesse ? Rien. Un espoir envolé dans le vent. Du sang rouge sur les pétales de roses blanches.

Blessé au plus profond, Harry se détacha violemment du câlin qui n'avait plus aucun sens. Il planta ses iris émeraudes dans l'opale de Rose. Mais la fille fuyait son regard comme si elle avait honte de quelque chose.

« Tu m'aime pas, hein ? cracha Harry. Tu es comme toutes les autres, en fait. Tu voulais juste coucher avec le survivant !

- Non, c'est faux ! s'écria Rose.

- Qui es-tu ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Non, Harry. Pas ça, je t'en prie... »

Ce fut au tour de Rose de pleurer. Car elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre Harry. Sans lui, tout ça n'avait plus de sens. Alors elle serait condamnée à être Drago Malefoy, le parfait petit sang-pur incomplet. Une vie vide, voilà tout.

Sans prévenir, Harry embrassa Rose. Il s'était amélioré même si son approche restait timide et hésitante.

« Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi en plus des autres. Ne dis rien, même si tu ne m'aimes pas. Je suis amoureux, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi mais je sais que c'est irrémédiable. Alors même si tu ne... »

Rose posa ses lèvres douces et brillantes sur celles craquelées et mordillées d'Harry.

« Tais-toi idiot, murmura-t-elle. »

Lentement, elle introduisit sa langue chaude et humide dans la bouche de ce dernier et elle caressa langoureusement son palais. Harry écarquilla ses yeux sous cette sensation nouvelle. Une agréable chaleur se répandit dans son corps entier et il sentit malgré lui son sexe durcir lentement.

Surpris par les réactions de son corps, il recula violemment.

« Hé ! s'écria Rose qui n'avait apparemment pas terminé.

- Désolé, je... J'suis pas prêt. »

Et sans s'attarder davantage, il s'élança dans les escaliers.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait soigneusement évité ses amis. Il n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande-Salle et il avait fait un grand détour pour aller dans les cachots. C'est en avance qu'il arriva en salle de potion, la porte était déjà ouverte et il pu s'installer tranquillement, loin de tout.

Un cours théorique dans la classe de Severus Rogue, c'était une bénédiction. Le seul cours de potion qu'il pouvait supporter, en fait. Quand il ne risquait pas de faire exploser son chaudron, il supportait beaucoup mieux les déstabilisations délibérées de ce connard de professeur.

Sans compter qu'il pouvait choisir sa place, ignorer ses amis et ne pas être coincé avec un idiot comme Malefoy puisqu'il n'y avait pas de binômes. Non, vraiment, le cours parfait pour un jour comme celui-ci.

Un groupe de filles de cinquième année entra dans la pièce, des serdaigles à en juger par leur costume. Elles posèrent des questions au professeur qui avait apparemment d'autres choses à faire et qui avait décidé de leur faire remarquer.

L'une d'entre elle se détacha du groupe et regarda Harry avec des yeux tendres. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, petite et grassouillette, un peu comme l'image qu'Harry se faisait de la véritable Rose. Il se laissa entraîner par ses pensées et il était finalement convaincu que cette fille était l'amour qu'il rejoignait chaque nuit. Ce qui était parfaitement logique, car personne n'était suffisamment suicidaire pour discuter avec Severus Rogue aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle était venue le voir.

Quand les filles quittèrent la pièce, Harry fit un signe de la main à Rose et l'ensemble du groupe poussa des hurlements stridents en la questionnant vivement. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago avalait son bacon et ses toasts le plus rapidement possible.

Finalement, il avait fini par se l'avouer : il était amoureux d'Harry Potter. Et comme il savait que Rose allait lui attirer des ennuis, il avait décidé d'arrêter de voir Potter en cachette. Bien sûr, il continuerait à se déguiser... Mais il irait désormais dans la Salle-sur-demande et ces moments seraient juste pour lui, comme avant.

Et comme Rose allait disparaître de la vie de Potter et qu'Harry disparaîtrait de la vie de Rose, alors Drago avait décidé de devenir son ami. Il ne nourrissait pas l'espoir qu'Harry puisse aimer un garçon, encore moins lui, mais maintenant qu'il le connaissait mieux, il savait qu'il pouvait être un ami. Même s'il avait été un connard avec lui durant toutes ces années, il savait exactement comment se rapprocher du jeune brun rachitique.

Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Et en allant manger ce matin-là, il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait s'y prendre. Mais quand il constata à nouveau l'absence d'Harry au petit-déjeuner, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Et pour cela, il devait se dépêcher de terminer son repas.

« Drago, l'interrompit Pansy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment mais je suis dans l'obligation de te faire remarquer que tu manges comme un porc.

- Et alors ? »

Vu la tête de Pansy, il avait réussit à offancer sa fiancée. Ce qui lui plaisait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'avouer.

« Tu fais honte à ton rang, s'indigna la sang-pure.

- Je m'en fiche de mon rang, répondit Drago. »

Instantanément, toutes les conversations cessèrent à la table des serpentards. Oh, misère. Tout le monde avait entendu et son père n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Harry Potter le rendait fou...

oOoOoOoOoOo

La salle de classe se remplissait peu à peu. Harry était déjà installé depuis longtemps et il avait enfin commencé à lire le chapitre que le professeur Rogue leur avait demandé d'étudier pour ce cour-ci. Il ne faisait pas attention aux allées et venues de ses camarades. De toutes les manières, d'après Fudge il était fou et par conséquent, ils l'évitaient tous. De quoi lui garantir deux heures de flemmardises à côté des bocaux à ingrédients. Les meilleurs compagnons au monde, finalement.

« Salut Potter, ça te dérange pas si je m'assoie là ? On va dire que non. »

Qui aurait pu croire que Drago Malefoy allait violer toutes les lois que cette fichue planète ai connu en s'installant juste à côté de son rival ? Oh, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Dégage Malefoy.

- Y'a plus de place, se justifia le blondinet. »

Harry parcouru la salle de classe des yeux. Il y avait très exactement dix-huit chaises vides ! Pourquoi Malefoy décidait de venir le faire chier juste ce jour-là, alors qu'il l'avait si bien ignoré depuis la bataille dans le couloir qui avait vidé le sablier des serpentards de manière significative ?

« Et en plus, tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier. Oh, tiens ? Mais j'ai justement un pain au chocolat et un croissant dans ma poche ! »

Sous les yeux ébahis d'une dizaine d'élèves, Drago offrit une part de petit-déjeuner à Harry qui repoussa méchamment les mignardises.

« Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous faire bouger Malefoy ? J'étais là avant. »

La totalité des élèves présents coupèrent leur respiration. Harry venait tout bonnement de se suicider. Et sans tarder, le professeur austère quitta son estrade pour s'approcher au plus près du petit garçon aux lunettes rondes.

« Monsieur Potter, je sais à quel point votre Seigneurie se sent supérieure au commun des mortels. Mais voyez-vous, même si tout le monde se soumets à vos caprices d'enfant gâtés, vous n'êtes en réalité qu'un élève comme les autres. Vous avez juste un éclair sur le front, particulièrement moche si je peux donner mon avis, et ça ne fait pas de vous un héros. Sachez, monsieur Potter, que vous êtes ici dans ma salle de classe et puisque je suis apparemment le seul à vous voir tel que vous êtes, un arrogant petit profiteur, vous devrez vous soumettre à mes règles. Alors non seulement monsieur Malefoy va rester à la place qu'il a choisit mais je vous oblige à passer votre cours entier à cette même place puisque pour une raison qui m'échappe, il souhaite passer deux heures entières à vos côtés. N'oubliez pas de vous désinfecter les mains après mon cours, monsieur Malefoy. »

Et d'un claquement de langue, il retourna à sa place de professeur et il commença son cours.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pas un mot n'avait été échangé durant ce cours et la tentative d'approche de Drago était un fiasco total. Quand la sonnerie retenti, libérant les élèves, Harry bondit sur ses pieds comme sur des ressorts.

« Harry ! s'écria Drago pour le retenir. »

Mais il n'était pas Rose. Et il avait oublié que jamais Drago Malefoy n'appellerait Potter par son prénom.

L'effet fut immédiat. Non seulement Harry arrêta sa course folle mais l'agitation générale des élèves stoppa brutalement alors que des murmures s'élevaient peu à peu. Plus personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait et tout le monde était suspendu, attendant une suite qui ne venait pas.

« Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai à vous parler. »

Drago fut soulagé de cette échappatoire innatendue et il se précipita vers son professeur de potion alors que les élèves reprenaient peu à peu une certaine contenance. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait entre les deux garçons. Et comme d'habitude, des rumeurs de plus en plus dramatiques commençaient à se construire sur la vie du survivant.

La salle de classe se vida et Drago ferma la porte derrière Neville Longdubat qui fit tomber ses plumes et ses parchemins deux mètres plus loin.

« Professeur, prononça poliment Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Severus Rogue directement.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton parrain ? grinça le professeur de potion.

- Oh. »

Drago avait compris. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment discret, il avait changé ses habitudes et tout le monde autour de lui se questionnait. Ce matin-là, sa réaction avec Potter, avait terminé d'affirmer à tous les serpentards que leur Chef avait un secret. Et maintenant, ils voudraient tous le découvrir. Car quand on est un serpentard, c'est toujours une bonne chose de pouvoir faire chanter son Chef.

En clair, il était dans la merde.

« Tu sais que je te soutien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais voulu m'en parler, soit. C'est ton choix. Je crois avoir compris, cependant, je ne suis pas complètement idiot. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave et tu aurais très bien pu le vivre si tu n'avais pas été un Malefoy. Mais tu es un Malefoy, dommage pour toi. Tu as deux choix : soit tu l'avoue enfin pour libérer ta conscience et tu risque sincèrement de faire exploser ta vie, soit tu continue à vivre ça dans la honte et le secret. Apparemment, tu as choisi l'option « secret » pour des raisons qui ne regardent que toi. Alors dans ce cas, joue-le jusqu'au bout. Parce que si tu continue comme ça, autant t'épargner de la peine et aller directement au Manoir pour avouer tout à ton père. »

Drago senti le choc dans son cœur comme s'il avait été physique. Jamais il n'avait pensé que son parrain ait été au courant de sa situation. Et il le savait depuis longtemps, apparemment. Qui d'autre avait découvert ce petit secret qui handicapait tellement sa vie ?

« Je ne sais pas par quel hasard tu as choisi Potter, ça me dépasse complètement, et je ne suis pas là pour commenter ça d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de lui offrir ton pain au chocolat, bon sang ?! En plein milieu de mon cours, en plus, devant plein de gryffondors et de serpentards qui vont se faire une joie de l'écrire à leurs parents. Es-tu complètement stupide ? Ou peut-être que tu avais pitié de sa maigreur affligeante ? De ses airs de malheureux petit orphelin perdu ? De son...

- Arrête ! Ne l'insulte plus, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne le connais pas.

- Heureusement que j'ai été là pour l'insulter ! Moi, au moins, je n'oublie pas mon rôle. Et tu devrais faire comme moi.

- Ah ouais ? Pour quoi ? Finir comme un con ?

- Pour sauver ta vie, bordel ! Tu ne comprends pas que ça ne vaut pas le coup ? Potter ne vaut pas le coup. Parce que dès le moment où ça se saura, il ne te restera plus que quelques minutes d'espérance de vie. »

Sans parlementer davantage, Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe.

« Ne fou pas tout en l'air. »

Et Drago quitta la pièce. Il marchait dignement, mais il pleurait mentalement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre sa vie, simplement ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était en colère. Ses deux meilleurs amis savaient bien que son équilibre psychique s'effritait, et c'est pour cette raison qu'Hermione avait retenu le bras de Ron lorsque ce dernier s'était élancé à sa poursuite.

« Je ne le laisserai pas seul, grogna Ron en se dégageant.

- J'ai une idée, affirma Hermione. Je sais comment avoir le véritable nom de Rose. »

Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le rouquin soupira d'aise. Si Hermione avait un plan, ça ne pouvait que marcher. Et dans ce cas, Harry ne serait plus en danger encore très longtemps. Il pourrait le protéger et être l'ami qu'il devait être. Dans l'ombre, comme souvent en ce moment. Mais un ami quand même.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait besoin de Rose. Il voulait la sentir, contre lui. Se confier, sans devoir supporter les commentaires réguliers de ses amis. La caresser, amoureusement. Mais il était seul, dans cette cabine de toilette. Seul face à ses problèmes qui grandissaient à vue d'œil. Il était seul alors qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'une présence.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il prit une grande décision. Ce soir, il allait demander le véritable nom de Rose. Il lui prouverait son amour sincère, sans se moquer d'elle alors qu'elle semblait si craintive qu'il découvre qui elle était réellement. Il percerait le secret. Enfin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est brillant ! s'écria Ron. Carrément brillant. Tu es géniale !

- Oh, n'exagère pas... bafouilla Hermione en rougissant. »

Les deux amis étaient assis sur un fauteuil au coin du feu qui ronronnait sagement dans la cheminée. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, la plupart des élèves avaient déserté leur salle-commune, laissant les deux gryffondors l'occasion de comploter. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question de Pierre Philosophale, de Basilic tueur ou de Tournoi sordide. Ils voulaient juste sauver leur meilleur ami commun des griffes destructrices de la dépression, et découvrir le Secret de la fille du clair de lune.

« Bon, je vais chercher la carte du Maraudeur, décida subitement Ron. Je la garderai à l'abri jusqu'à ce soir et quand Harry partira, nous regarderons le véritable nom de cette fille bizarre. »

Toute cette mascarade avait déjà duré bien trop longtemps. Il était temps d'éclairer l'esprit embrouillé d'amour d'Harry et lui prouver que Rose ne lui voulait pas seulement du bien. Seulement...

« Et si Rose était juste une fille normale ? Je me sentirai tellement con ! Je veux dire... Elle a l'air nocive, mais peut-être que c'est juste une élève timide qui a trouvé ce moyen-là pour approcher Harry. Faut dire que la moitié de l'école a des cœurs dans les yeux quand il marche simplement dans les couloirs...

- Alors dans ce cas, nous les laisserons vivre leur histoire. Mais imagine deux minutes que ce ne soit pas le cas. Prendrai-tu le risque ?

- J'ai l'impression de violer son intimité, avoua Ron.

- Moi aussi, approuva Hermione. Mais il ne nous parle pas ou si peu... Comment pourrions-nous faire autrement ? »

Ron hocha la tête, elle avait raison. Et sans tarder davantage, il s'élança dans les couloirs pour prendre la Carte du Maraudeur, qui allait servir à espionner leur ami de loin. Puisque c'était la seule chose à faire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les cheveux peignés, le visage propre et les vêtements bien assortis, Harry attrapa le bouquet pour Rose fraîchement cueilli. La légèreté avait fait place à l'appréhension dans son ventre. Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer à s'investir dans une relation fantôme plus longtemps. Il venait de perdre ses amis et il ne pouvait pas perdre Rose. Il prenait le risque. Parce que tout ça ne menait finalement à rien.

Comme chaque nuit, il laissait sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du maraudeur. Il n'était pas un délinquant, juste un adolescent qui allait voir sa petite-amie. Il ne se cacherait pas, et tant pis pour la Coupe des quatre maisons. De toutes les manières, tout le monde le détestait cette année. Et il allait bien évidemment gagner la Coupe de Quidditch, ça rattrapait bien les choses, non ?

Il traversa le château plus rapidement que jamais, il connaissait désormais le chemin par cœur et il avait en plus repéré quelques raccourcis qui rendaient ses escapades quotidiennes bien plus aisées. C'est une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'il monta les escaliers en colimaçon qui le séparaient de Rose. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il était à la fois inquiet, impatient et heureux. Trois sentiments bien différents qui luttaient en lui.

Quand il arriva enfin, Rose n'était pas encore là. Sachant qu'elle ne tarderait pas, il s'appuya sur une poutre en pierre et il se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage. C'est seulement au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il commença à s'interroger. Rose ne viendrait-elle pas ? L'avait-elle abandonné ? Avait-elle des soucis ?

Il était seul, une nouvelle fois. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus, cette solitude qui rongeait son âme le dévorant petit à petit. Il sentait presque la douleur physique, sur chaque parcelle de son corps, mais tout ceci était bel et bien mental. Alors il regarda une nouvelle fois le lac étincelant et il envisagea d'escalader la barrière de sécurité pour laisser simplement son corps tomber... Mort.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Loin de là, dans la salle-commune des gryffondors, deux élèves de cinquième année ne dormaient pas. Ils étaient concentrés sur un parchemin qui représentait le plan de l'école. Cela faisait un peu moins d'une heure qu'ils le fixaient, anxieux. Le petit point qui représentait leur ami restait isolé, depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

« J'en reviens pas, grogna Ron. Il s'est fichu de nous ! Rose n'a jamais existé. Oh, je le déteste ! Rogue a raison, en fait. Il est stupide et prétentieux.

- Arrête un peu, tempéra Hermione. Moi ça m'inquiète.

- Mais justement ! s'écria Ron qui n'en pouvait plus. Il cherche à nous inquiéter et ça l'amuse. Oh, il doit bien rigoler, là-haut. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès qu'on s'inquiète. Il n'est même pas déprimé... C'est juste un enfoiré d'emmerdeur ! »

Hermione en avait assez de supporter Ron. Elle l'aimait sincèrement, mais il pouvait être vraiment idiot et borné ! Alors elle le gifla, comme ça. Et furieux, il la laissa seule. Comme d'habitude, c'était à elle de sauver Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une bourrasque de vent souleva les cheveux en pétard d'Harry, dévoilant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il regardait, en bas, les rochers sur lesquels il s'ouvrirait le crâne s'il se laissait tomber dans le vide. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il tremblait de tout son corps et son instinct de survie lui hurlait de reculer. On aurait pu croire que c'était une chose facile quand on voulait mourir. Escalader une barrière et sauter. Mourir. Fin de l'histoire.

Harry avait imaginé ça comme ça. Il aurait voulu le faire rapidement, d'un coup sec comme pour retirer un pansement. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Dès le moment où il avait passé sa jambe par-dessus la barrière, il avait reculé lâchement. Son cœur se débattait. Et Harry doutait. Voulait-il vraiment tout arrêter ? Et si ça s'arrangeait ? Si tout allait mieux ? Avait-il le droit d'abandonner ceux qui l'aimaient ? Tout ça juste pour une fille. Ridicule. Non, il valait mieux vivre.

A contre cœur, il recula. Ne plus s'approcher de la mort. Et il le regretta instantanément. La douleur lui broyait les tripes. Il valait mieux en finir. Il s'approcha à nouveau et il recula. Il secouait la tête, non non non. Ne pas mourir pour ne pas vivre, à quoi bon ? Il s'avança, déterminé. Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Il passerait de l'autre côté.

Harry passa une jambe par-dessus la rambarde en métal, et l'autre. Il se tenait fermement contre la fenêtre et il regardait le sol. Il pensa soudainement au sacrifice de sa mère. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il n'en avait pas le droit, il devait tuer Voldemort. S'il lâchait, il mourrait. Et il n'aurait plus de question à se poser. Que faire ?

« Harry ! »

Le sang battait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il n'entendit pas. Et pourtant, il sentait comme une présence. Alors il se retourna et il vit l'affolement à l'état pur. Rose, elle était venue. Pour lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago hésita longuement ce soir-là. S'il laissait Rose agir, il allait finir dans un cimetière, Severus l'avait prévenu. Et pourtant. S'il avait compris une chose, c'est que malgré tous ses espoirs, il ne pourrait jamais devenir ami avec Harry. Ça le rendait fou.

Contrairement aux dires de son parrain, il savait que ça valait la peine. Il risquait énormément, jour après jour. Sa vie, rien que ça. Mais oui, ça valait la peine. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était une fille, il vivait réellement. Sans se cacher, sans se mentir, il était celle qu'il avait envie. Il préférait vivre seulement quelques jours cette vie-là plutôt que d'errer une vie entière dans un corps qu'il ne considérait pas comme le sien.

Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire... Il irait voir Harry Potter, même si c'était le dernier jour de sa vie.

« Mutatio. »

Drago était mort, vive Rose.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sentait ses paupières retomber lourdement. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Cela signifiait peut-être que la dépression d'Harry était plus grave qu'il ne paraissait et qu'il s'inventait un monde pour se préserver. Peut-être qu'il allait juste à la Tour pour parler avec lui-même ? Il vivait la vie qu'il désirait, avec une fille magnifique qui s'appelait Rose. Tout ceci était mauvais. Elle en parlerait dès le lendemain à un adulte responsable.

Elle allait refermer le parchemin, lorsqu'elle vit enfin du mouvement. Harry bougea et il se dirigea droit vers la fenêtre. Il resta un instant là, comme s'il prenait l'air (ce qui ne pouvait que lui faire du bien) puis il recula. Il tourna en rond, il avança à nouveau et il recula encore. Il s'avança plus près que jamais et il sembla traverser un mur comme s'il avait passé à travers la fenêtre...

Hermione blêmit, comprenant sans peine ce qu'il se passait. Harry se jetait dans le vide, il se suicidait. Non ! Qui pouvait-elle prévenir ? Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit Rose. Mais pourquoi était-ce le nom de Drago Malefoy qui remplaçait la jeune fille ? Quand elle se remémora les réactions démesurées de Malefoy, elle commença à comprendre. Comment était-ce possible ? Non, pas Malefoy ! Oh, c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé...

Rose était Drago Malefoy.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Des larmes, le dégoût avait une saveur écœurante et Rose se perdait. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, elle n'était pas heureuse. Et si Rose commençait à se sentir mal, alors son existence n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elle était une échappatoire. Et si ce moment de bonheur lui était retiré, alors elle mourrait.

Et si Rose n'existait plus, alors Drago pourrait-il vivre ? Ou serait-il condamné ? L'esprit perdu dans une immense perplexité, Rose rejoignait Harry. Sans doute pour la dernière fois. Une nuit de rêve, une seule, et la rose se fanerait à jamais.

Quand elle arriva en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Harry était-il devenu cinglé ? Mais à quoi pensait-il, franchement ! Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Ils comptaient tous sur lui, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner à une mort certaine.

« Harry ! »

Le garçon-qui-a-survécu avait enjambé la barrière de sécurité, il se tenait simplement sur le rebord trop étroit, certainement près à sauter dans le vide. Et même si la Mort semblait l'éviter furieusement, il ne survivrait pas à une chute comme celle-ci.

« Harry ! Hé ! HARRY ! »

Enfin, le garçon se tourna lentement et il sourit lamentablement, comme pour s'excuser. Rose s'était rapprochée, au plus près, mais elle craignait de le faire tomber si elle le brusquait. Mais que le monde était cruel, avait-elle vraiment l'air de savoir gérer un adolescent dépressif ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rose était venue. Pour lui, pour le sauver. Il n'était définitivement pas près à sauter. Il voulait juste rejoindre Rose, la serrer contre lui et oublier.

Il regarda une dernière fois le vide, comme pour se convaincre que ça faisait vraiment peur et il enjamba une nouvelle fois la barrière de sécurité, dans l'autre sens cette fois-ci. Vers la vie.

Quand ses pieds furent stabilisés sur le sol dur et rassurant, Rose l'attrapa et elle le serra fermement contre elle. Ils s'enlacèrent, en silence. Jamais plus ils ne se lâcheraient, ils étaient liés à jamais. C'est ce que ça semblait signifier. Mais ils se trompaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, Potter ? accusa Rose avec verve. »

Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie et elle se fit la promesse que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

« Je suis désolé, Rose. J'étais tout seul, tu n'étais pas là et je croyais que... »

La phrase suspendue à ses lèvres comme s'il avait tout dit, Harry ramassa le bouquet de roses et le tendit à la jeune fille blonde. Cette dernière regardait les fleurs, hésitante. Était-elle prête à oublier la tentative de suicide ? Il fallait prévenir quelqu'un, mais elle n'existait pas. Tout ça était ridicule. Alors elle prit le bouquet, c'était passé.

« On va se promener ? proposa Harry comme à chaque fois.

- J'ai un petit coin très sympathique... répondit Rose d'une voix énigmatique. »

Et les deux amoureux commencèrent à vivre leur nuit d'amour, sans savoir que ce serait la dernière.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est ici, annonça finalement Rose après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les escaliers mobiles. »

Le couple s'arrêta face à un mur. Harry, qui ne pouvait plus se contenir, plaqua Rose contre le mur et l'embrassa farouchement. Sa langue joua dans la bouche de la fille, caressant ses dents parfaitement alignées et son palais doux et humide. Ses mains parcoururent son corps de femme, descendant le long de sa silhouette en cherchant ses fesses. Rose se cambra et soupira d'aise. Aucun doute, le garçon timide et inexpérimenté avait gagné en maturité. Elle avait eu raison, c'était le bon moment.

Et sans prévenir, le mur se déroba sous leurs corps enflammés et ils atterrirent dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une chambre.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Harry qui haletait de désir.

- La Salle-sur-Demande. Mon père m'en a parlé, très peu d'élèves ont l'honneur de connaître sa présence. Cette pièce a la capacité formidable d'adapter son contenu selon les besoins de la personne qui s'y trouve.

- Oh. »

Harry comprit sans trop de mal. Un garçon et une fille de leur âge dans une pièce qui contenait un immense lit... Inutile de se questionner plus longtemps. S'il n'y avait jamais réfléchi très longtemps, il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il se sentait prêt à se livrer à de telles activités. Il était fou amoureux de Rose et rien ne gâcherait un tel moment. Sauf...

« Je veux voir ta véritable apparence. »

Rose ferma brusquement les yeux, comme s'il l'avait frappé et qu'elle avait mal. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle courtisait Harry sous cette forme, elle avait juste oublié que le garçon ne voudrait pas faire l'amour à une image. Bien évidemment qu'il voulait voir la _vraie_ Rose. Seulement, que dirait-il quand il se rendrait compte de l'identité de celle qu'il croyait aimer ? Arriverait-il à passer au-deçà les préjugés ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre que...

- Je veux voir ta véritable apparence, répéta fermement Harry. Je t'aime, et peu importe qui tu es vraiment, je t'aimerai toujours. »

Sauf que c'était faux.

Rose sentait sa mort approcher, tout au fond d'elle-même. Ses jeux d'amour avaient sali sa conscience sereine, elle n'avait plus de raison d'exister. Jamais plus Drago sentirait son esprit s'envoler comme par enchantement à la vue de son corps transformé, il n'aurait plus le loisir d'enfiler les soutiens-gorge qu'il affectionnait tant et sa vie ne serait plus qu'une suite de jours fades.

Il voulait une nuit, une seule, une dernière nuit d'amour. Les seules minutes réelles de son existence qu'il garderait dans un coin de sa mémoire pour ne pas sombrer. Après ça, Rose mourrait en arrachant à Drago tout ce qui illuminait sa vie. Il devait avoir un souvenir heureux, c'était sa seule chance d'avoir un avenir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry souffrait à l'intérieur. Car il avait compris que Rose n'était rien. Une illusion stupide. Un amour faux. Une farce perfide. Et lui n'avait toujours été qu'un idiot naïf.

« Une nuit, supplia la fille. Une seule nuit et je t'explique tout. Je t'en supplie... »

C'était comme le suicide, il aurait dû simplement dire « non » mais il ne pouvait pas. Il sentait une contradiction énorme en lui, et ça le déchirait. Un pied dans le vide, il aimait Rose. Il secoua la tête, non il ne pouvait pas. Il enjambe la barrière, Rose l'enlaçait tendrement. Et il saute, son baiser avait un goût de flammes. Il était perdu dans les bras d'une fleur. Les épines venimeuses...

Rose avait gagné, une nouvelle fois.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rose poussa Harry contre le lit. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant... Mais là où quelques mois auparavant elle le trouvait juste pitoyable, elle l'aimait aujourd'hui plus fort que jamais. Et c'est avec lenteur qu'elle grimpa elle-aussi sur le lit, rampant doucement sur le ventre d'Harry.

« Je... J'suis pas sûr que... »

Mais Rose ne le laissa pas terminer. Dans un baiser maîtrisé, elle le fit taire. Elle joua quelques instants avec la langue d'Harry, s'assurant qu'il ne puisse pas trop intellectualiser. Car dès le moment où le désir arrêterait de couper toutes ses réflexions, Drago Malefoy serait obligé de se dévoiler. Et Rose ne voulait pas que ça arrive, jamais.

Harry sentait la langue de Rose dans sa bouche. Et plus puissante que jamais, cette sensation étrange dans tout son corps. Des picotements agréables... La tête embrumée... Ce qu'il reconnaissait être un profond désir sexuel.

Rose se colla contre Harry. Elle pouvait sentir le battement de son cœur, ses os saillants et son érection naissante. Alors, pour jouer, elle attrapa savamment le lobe de son oreille avec ses lèvres et elle lécha contentieusement ce point particulièrement érogène.

« Aaaaah, soupira Harry. »

D'un seul coup, son sexe durcit de manière considérable alors que la langue de Rose caressait son oreille avec application. Bonté divine ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? C'était juste une oreille, non ? Une explosion de plaisir dans son corps, il aurait eu envie d'attraper Rose par les poignets pour la pénétrer farouchement.

« J'aiiii... Maaal, gémit Harry en haletant. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était violent et barbare. Il voulait de la douceur et de l'amour. Alors c'est délicatement qu'il repoussa Rose sur le côté pour se mettre lui-aussi sur le dessus. Et si son oreille réagissait comme ça, il voulait juste tester quelque chose...

Quand Harry enjamba Rose, elle se détendit complètement. Plus aucun risque, elle allait avoir sa dernière nuit, la meilleure de toutes. Alors elle se laissa aller quand les mains froides du Survivant passèrent sous son chemisier. Son ventre frissonna sous le contact glacé... Et quand Harry saisit son sein droit et toucha involontairement son téton durcit, elle laissa échapper un puissant soupir. Oh, que c'était bon !

Harry caressait la peau chaude et douce de Rose... Quand soudain, elle se cambra méchamment. Il enleva sa main brusquement, la peur dans les yeux.

« Je t'ai fais mal ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- Non, continues. »

Il colla son corps contre elle, embrassa ses lèvres si douces, lécha son cou jusqu'au creux de ses seins... Elle gémit, il continua. Descendre, plus bas. Il déboutonna son chemisier jusqu'au nombril, puis il attrapa son téton avec ses dents.

« Aie, murmura Rose. »

Et il stoppa instantanément. Il ne voulait pas la blesser.

Rose en profita pour reprendre les commandes. Elle retira entièrement son chemisier, laissant Harry contempler son magnifique soutien-gorge... Ou plus probablement la poitrine qu'il y avait en dessous.

Sans prévenir, elle embrassa le brun en le poussant un peu sur le côté pour grimper une nouvelle fois sur lui. Elle l'embrassa dans le creux du cou, appréciant son odeur douce et délicatement épicée. Puis elle laissa ses mains courir le long de son corps, regrettant amèrement sa maigreur très peu agréable au toucher.

Le pantalon du garçon était beaucoup trop large pour lui et c'est sans peine qu'il glissa le long de ses jambes. Rose effleurait à peine sa peau, ses poils s'irrissaient sous le plaisir tandis que son sexe grossissait. Oubliant toutes ses précautions de douceur, il attrapa la fille et la serra fermement contre lui. Ils se laissèrent transportés, leurs corps entrelacés comme un seul.

Harry prit l'initiative. Glissant sa main dans le pantalon étrangement masculin de Rose, il caressa un instant ses poils courts avant de pénétrer son vagin d'un doigt. La fille laissa échapper un long soupire et elle commença à haleter sous le désir, alors qu'Harry découvrait avec stupeur ce trou humide et chaud. Il allait et venait, enfonçant et retirant plusieurs fois son doigt...

« Oooh ! OUI, ouiii. Continue ! »

Rose ne savait plus rien. Ni qui elle était, ni où elle était et encore moins ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'y avait plus que le plaisir à l'état brut, le cœur emballé par ces milliers de sensations trop puissantes pour une seule femme et ces images sexuelles dans la tête.

Harry retira son doigt qui était recouvert d'une matière poisseuse et odorante. Il était à moitié dégoûté, à moitié intrigué... Et pour faire taire ces idées dérangeantes, il suça cette chose sur son doigt. Un goût métallique et salé, pas forcément délicieux mais pas dégeux. Juste du sexe.

Le pénis d'Harry était gonflé au maximum, et c'est pour le libérer qu'il retira son slip dans lequel il commençait à se sentir un peu trop à l'étroit. Rose s'en empara et d'une main d'experte commença à le masturber. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie et Harry ne voulait pas savoir combien elle en avait baisé avant lui.

Rose masturbait Harry presque machinalement. C'était comme le pénis de Drago Malefoy, ça devait fonctionner de la même façon. Mais cette fois-ci, elle pouvait aller plus loin car ce n'était pas Drago qu'elle touchait mais Harry. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé faire ça, elle trouvait même que c'était un peu répugnant... Mais si elle avait véritablement qu'une seule nuit alors autant y aller à fond.

Elle se pencha, tenant sa bouche au plus près du pénis d'Harry. A cette distance, ça puait le sexe à l'état brut. Rose sortit sa langue et elle lécha le sexe de tout son long. Ça n'avait aucun goût particulier, et tant mieux. Rose n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait supporté un goût en plus de cette odeur infâme. Hésitante, elle fit entrer le sexe de son amour dans sa bouche. Et elle suça.

Harry sentit la langue chaude de Rose caresser son pénis. Il senti avec bonheur les pulsations sanguines durcir davantage son sexe, si c'était possible. Et alors qu'il se laissait entraîner par ces sensations nouvelles, Rose lécha son gland. Son corps explosait de bonheur.

La bouche écartée pour laisser la place au sexe, les poils pubiens d'Harry chatouillaient son nez. Alors elle enfonça le pénis au plus profond... Elle sentit soudainement le bout du sexe d'Harry heurter le fond de son gosier et elle eu une violente nausée. Elle voulut se dégager, mais Harry colla son sexe plus profondément dans sa gorge et elle étouffait.

Quand elle se retira enfin, elle se promit de ne plus jamais lécher un mec de la sorte. Elle avait bien cru vomir.

Harry sentit Rose se retirer. Quand il la vit cracher et tousser, il s'excusa immédiatement.

« Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu, avoua Rose.

- On arrête ? proposa Harry contre sa propre volonté.

- Jamais ! »

Et c'est avec plaisir qu'il vit Rose s'allonger. Il passa au-dessus et défit contentieusement son pantalon. Quand il vit ses jambes, longues et fines, il n'hésita pas la moindre seconde. Si elle l'avait fait, lui aussi.

Il positionna sa tête dans l'entre-jambe de Rose et il attrapa avec ses lèvres les poils légèrement bouclés de la fille. Il joua un instant avec sa langue, puis il écarta de ses mains les lèvres afin d'avoir pleinement accès au vagin de la fille. Sa langue toucha la chair rosée et il sentit Rose gémir de plaisir, c'était certainement tout aussi agréable que la fellation. Le goût était exactement le même que ce qu'il avait léché précédemment. Mais maintenant, il trouvait ça presque bon... Alors sa langue chercha le clitoris, vague souvenir d'un cours de l'école primaire. Et elle le trouva.

« ARGH ! Harry, j'ai envie d'toi. »

Le prénommé Harry releva la tête et il se colla tout contre Rose. Elle avait envie de lui, mais il voulait un câlin d'abord. Il toucha à nouveau ses tétons, presque aussi durs que son érection et Rose cherchait quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon...

« Enfile ça, dit-elle en lui balançant un préservatif. »

Ah, oui. Effectivement, il aurait presque oublié. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais pris le temps de lui enseigner ce genre de précaution, ils ne lui avaient jamais rien appris d'ailleurs. C'était juste étrange que les sorciers aient besoin de ce genre de truc, n'existait-il pas une potion ?

C'est d'une main tremblante qu'il essayait d'enfiler le préservatif... Mais rien à faire, ça ne voulait pas rentrer.

« C'est vraiment ta toute première fois, hein ? plaisanta Rose en l'aidant. »

Oui et il n'avait pas honte.

C'est Rose qui guida le sexe d'Harry à l'intérieur de son vagin. Une douleur lancinante quand le pénis gonflé d'Harry pénétra en elle. Mais bien vite, ce fut le plaisir qui remplaça le mal et elle jouissait pendant qu'Harry accélérait les allées-venues de son sexe.

Et dans un hurlement, il éjacula.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« C'était bon, répéta Harry pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois. »

Rose attendait, la peur au ventre. Ne pouvait-il pas se dépêcher ? Devrait-elle attendre ça encore longtemps ? Elle lui avait promis, alors elle le ferait. Elle allait tout lui dire. Quelque part, elle espérait qu'il lui pardonne. Et c'est cet espoir qui la tuait.

« Tu vas me le dire, hein ? supplia Harry. J'ai envie de t'aimer.

- Oui, j'ai promis. Mais détrompe-toi, Potter, tu vas me détester.

- Jamais !

- Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer depuis le début. »

Harry hocha la tête et il se blottit contre Rose. Ils avaient remis leurs vêtements, mais ils restaient allongés sur le lit en se caressant mutuellement. Il l'aimait, il n'aimerait qu'elle, qu'importe ce qu'elle lui dirait.

Rose lui raconta qu'elle avait toujours aimé se déguiser. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était l'unique Héritière d'une longue lignée de Sang-Pur. Sa famille était très stricte et lui interdisait ce rêve. A onze ans, elle était encore trop jeune pour réaliser le sort de transformation qu'elle utilisait aujourd'hui, mais elle s'entraîna. Il fallut cependant attendre sa troisième année pour qu'elle réussisse pleinement ce sortilège. Et dès ce moment, elle se déguisa chaque nuit. L'identité de Rose avait réellement été définie plusieurs mois plus tard, lorsqu'elle décida de séparer entièrement ses deux entités.

« Waw, commenta Harry. Je n'aurai pas imaginé que c'était aussi important pour toi. C'est... Waw. »

Rose lui sourit, tristement. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer, jamais il ne la laisserait.

« Et pourquoi le prénom de Rose ? demanda finalement Harry qui n'avait pas totalement envie de lever le mystère.

- Parce que c'est la couleur interdite... »

Le cœur de Rose s'emballa, le moment était venu. Ses mains tremblèrent, fébriles, alors que ses yeux s'empêchaient de pleurer.

« C'est la couleur interdite quand... Quand on est un garçon. »

Elle attendait la réaction d'Harry, comme une sentence.

_Quand on est un garçon._ Comment ? Mais... Non ! Pas Rose. Non, il avait mal entendu, ça n'était pas... Non ! Pourquoi ? Il l'avait aimé, il lui avait offert sa virginité, et c'était en fait qu'un pédé ?

« Non, murmura Harry. Non, pitié, pas ça.

- Harry, je...

- NON ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague. C'est une blague, hein ? »

Oh « Rose » avait eu raison. Il la détestait. Il _le_ détestait ! Certes, ça pouvait être la vérité, ce garçon pouvait se sentir pleinement fille et en souffrir. Mais c'était juste immonde. Il avait abusé de sa confiance. Qu'importe la honte que ce garçon ressentait par rapport à ce qu'il était, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Ne souffrait-il déjà pas assez avec Voldemort et le cadavre de Cédric ? Il fallait en plus qu'il se fasse _violer_ par un homosexuel !

« Quel est ton nom ? demanda férocement Harry.

- Je suis désolé, dit Rose en pleurnichant.

- Ton nom ! ordonna Harry plus méchant que jamais.

- Drago Malefoy, répondit alors Rose qui n'était plus vraiment Rose. »

Harry pleura lui-aussi, soudainement souillé. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de cette fille qui cachait son rival... Non, pas son rival, son ennemi. Il le détestait plus que jamais !

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Malefoy ? »

La souffrance était à son apogée dans le cœur des deux garçons. Harry reculait, il s'enfuirait bientôt. Alors Drago se transforma, pour montrer son vrai visage, juste une fois. Les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux d'opale. Et ils se séparèrent.

A jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le bruit du jet de douche réveilla Ron Weasley. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois la fée aux couleurs étranges de son rêve avant de prendre pleinement conscience de la situation. Le lit d'Harry était vide, même pas débordé et des pleurs se mêlaient au son de l'eau. Encore une fois son ami était en pleurs, une nouvelle fois Ron allait devoir le consoler et évidemment, il allait se faire insulter. Ce n'était pas toujours drôle d'être le meilleur ami du survivant.

Dans un grognement mécontent, il se leva. Et d'un simple Alohomora ouvrit la porte close derrière laquelle son ami souffrait. Le spectacle sur lequel il tomba lui brisa le cœur. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il comprenne qu'Harry avait enfin réalisé que Rose n'existait que dans ses rêves. Un début...

Le jet brûlant coulait en enveloppant la pièce dans une buée chaude, Harry était accroupi dans la douche et il pleurait recroquevillé dans un coin. Perdu dans sa souffrance, il ne voyait pas son meilleur ami s'approcher lentement.

« Ça va passer, lui assura-t-il. »

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Harry releva la tête, cacha son corps nu précipitamment et hurla de rage en s'effondrant sur le sol, épuisé.

L'état d'Harry devenait clairement préoccupant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Madame Pomfresh aimait se lever tôt. Un moment de calme dans son infirmerie avant que les élèves surexcités n'envahissent son quotidien.

Les gryffondors trop agités demandant un sérum quelconque suite à une bagarre, les poufsouffles plus sages venaient régulièrement suite à des crises de paniques provoquées le plus souvent par des gryffondors maladroits ou des serpentards agressifs, les serdaigles avaient tendance à travailler trop dur avant de craquer et devaient souvent rester plusieurs jours immobilisés, quant aux serpentards et leurs parents violents n'en parlons pas...

Bref, elle devait soigner ces jeunes imprudents bien trop souvent à son goût. Elle aimait son métier. Mais très étrangement, elle ne supportait pas la souffrance, surtout chez des sorciers aussi jeunes.

Ce matin-là, elle était en train d'étiqueter les potions que Severus Rogue lui avait concocté pendant la nuit (il faudrait qu'elle songe à l'examiner celui-là aussi) quand on frappa à sa porte.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai. Pas déjà ! »

C'est en grommelant qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Si c'était encore Severus qui n'avait pas dormi, elle allait l'enfermer s'il le fallait et elle s'assurerait qu'il récupère au moins quinze heures de sommeil. L'abus de potion énergisante n'était pas bon pour la santé, combien de fois fallait-il qu'elle le répète ?

Mais ce n'était pas Severus. Et sa gorge se serra.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Aller, viens. On va à l'infirmerie. »

Harry secoua la tête et recommença à se griffer le front d'un air absent. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il s'arrachait la peau ?!

« T'avais raison, t'avais raison, t'avais raison, répétait-il comme une litanie en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Oui, j'avais raison. »

Ron n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'Harry essayait de lui expliquer. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : l'infirmerie. Lui et Hermione avaient assez donné, ça n'était plus de leur ressort.

« Viens, je t'en prie. Ça va aller mieux, viens avec moi. »

Enfin, Ron saisit le bras trop maigre de son ami. Il ne le lâcha plus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda l'infirmière d'une voix professionnelle. »

Ron avait trimbalé Harry dans tout le château. Lui était en pyjama et les pieds nus, son ami n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il n'avait pas voulu le lâcher pour lui permettre de s'habiller. Il avait l'impression que s'il le laisser partir, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Et c'est avec une immense difficulté qu'il laissa son ami aux soins de l'infirmière.

« Ça fait un moment qu'il est déprimé, expliqua Ron. Mais on s'est dit que c'était normal, avec le retour de Voldemort et tout ça...

- Qui ça, « on » ? questionna l'infirmière en guidant Harry à un lit.

- Hermione et moi. On a essayé de le motiver, mais y'avait pas grand chose à faire je crois... Il dort mal, il mange à peine et plus rien ne l'amuse. On ne savait plus quoi faire. Et puis il y a eu Rose... »

Madame Pomfresh installa Harry dans un lit et ce dernier se recroquevilla, laissant la serviette tomber.

« Rose Delaire ? La petite française de Poufsouffle ?

- Euh, non. Pas vraiment... répondit Ron.

- ARRETE, PARLE PAS D'ROSE ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! TAIS-TOI. »

Depuis qu'il s'était échappé en courant de la Salle-sur-demande, Harry souffrait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, c'était encore pire qu'un Doloris. Comme si son cœur était mort dans la carcasse vide de son corps.

_Rose c'est la couleur interdite quand on est un garçon._ Malefoy avait balancé ça comme ça. Il avait joué avec lui, le salissant jusqu'à la moelle. Harry n'arrivait plus à décoller le goût poisseux du sexe qui collait à sa langue. Il avait _sucé_ Malefoy, il l'avait _pénétré_, et pire que tout, il avait aimé _ça_. Il se dégoûtait, au plus profond de son être.

Perdu dans la souffrance de ses pensées, Harry ne sentit même pas la fiole collée contre ses lèvres. Il avala sans broncher la potion calmante. Et l'effet fut immédiat. Ses tremblements cessèrent, l'incendie qui le consumait de l'intérieur s'éteignit et il ferma les yeux, apaisé.

« Vous pouvez dormir si vous le souhaitez, monsieur Potter. »

Il hocha la tête, déjà embrumé. Il était épuisé et il s'endormit simplement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Il va dormir quelques heures, je pense.

- Merci madame. »

Ron était plus sincère que jamais. Surveiller Harry était épuisant, surtout quand ce dernier était toujours en danger. Il pourrait enfin passer une journée sereine, il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

« Prévenez vos professeurs, Harry n'ira pas en cours. Pas aujourd'hui et probablement pas demain. Je vais appeler sa famille pour...

- Non ! s'écria Ron. »

Harry remua dans son sommeil, il ouvrit un œil mais il le referma aussitôt. Il n'avait même pas la force de tenir plus de deux minutes éveillé : il devait dormir.

« S'il vous plaît, croyez-moi. Sa famille n'en a rien à faire de lui et ils vous poseront des problèmes. Ne les contactez surtout pas.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda l'infirmière. »

Elle faisait ce métier depuis trop longtemps, elle savait lire entre les lignes. Et si Ron disait la vérité, elle devrait en parler au directeur. Jamais elle ne laisserait un enfant dans une famille qui le déteste.

« Il a vécu pendant dix ans dans un placard. Quand je suis allé le libérer avec mes frères parce qu'il était injoignable, il y avait des barreaux à sa fenêtre et je sais qu'ils ne le nourrissent même pas convenablement. Ne les prévenez pas, Harry a vraiment besoin d'aide.

- Merci monsieur Weasley de vos précieuses informations. La Grande-salle vient d'ouvrir, vous pouvez aller manger quelque chose. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Ron hocha la tête, rassuré. Et il s'en alla, il avait une longue journée devant lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rose était morte cette nuit-là. Drago s'était assuré qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais, il avait brûlé ses vêtements féminins qu'il affectionnait tant. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait longtemps imaginé, sa vie ne serait pas triste et maussade. Il avait prit une décision importante : il ne vivrait plus caché. Rose était morte, mais Drago renaissait. Et finalement, sa vie vaudrait peut-être la peine.

Il marchait dans les cachots vers les quartiers privés de son parrain. Lui seul pouvait l'aider.

« Bonjour jeune ami, salua le tableau qui gardait l'entrée. Vous êtes bien matinal.

- Pose-moi ta fichue question, grogna Drago qui n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les paroles de ce tableau trop bavard. »

Comme pour entrer dans la salle-commune des serdaigles, il fallait répondre à une question pour entrer dans les quartiers privés de Severus Rogue. Cela lui assurait de ne pas être constamment dérangé par des élèves, et le directeur des serpentards jugeait qu'un élève qui avait eu l'intelligence nécessaire pour entrer avait le droit de s'entretenir en privé avec lui.

« Oh, du calme malotru !

- Je n'ai pas le temps, pose-moi la question.

- Très bien, capitula finalement le tableau au plus grand soulagement du blondinet. Ma question est la suivante : quelle est la seule potion au monde que la Marque-des-Ténèbres rend inefficace ? »

Drago esquissa un mince sourire. Il en fallait plus pour le dissuader d'entrer, c'était d'une facilité déconcertante. Surtout pour lui, meilleur élève en potion et fils de mangemort.

« La potion du Lonéat, répondit sans hésitation Drago. »

Le tableau eu l'air déçu. Mais c'était la réponse exacte, il n'avait pas le choix. Et alors le passage s'ouvrit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla tard, ce matin-là. Elle était toute engourdie par le sommeil quand elle se rappela ce dont elle avait été témoin la veille. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas la preuve que Rose fut réellement Drago Malefoy. Tout ce qu'elle savait, par contre, c'est que pour une raison obscur, le fils de mangemort avait sauvé Harry du suicide et qu'ils s'étaient promenés tranquillement dans le château, ce qui n'avait aucun sens en soi. Le plus étrange, finalement, dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils avaient disparu de la carte. Et ça, c'était un mystère à résoudre !

Parfaitement réveillée, Hermione s'habilla en vitesse et descendit rapidement les marches en colimaçon, prête à engueuler les garçons lève-tard comme toujours. Mais Ron était déjà dans le salon et il semblait préoccupé.

« Tu t'es enfin rendu compte de ta stupidité ? ragea Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la réaction hâtive de son ami la veille.

- Harry est à l'infirmerie. Il va mal...

- Oh. »

Hermione s'assit aux côtés de Ron qui contemplait la cheminée sans se rendre compte que le feu s'était éteint.

« Je suis désolée... »

Ron posa sa tête sur son épaule et les deux amis restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça. Pour le moment, aucun ne songeaient aux cours. Ils voulaient juste se rassurer mutuellement. Harry était entre de bonnes mains, ça allait s'arranger. Et ils allaient enfin retrouver leur ami souriant qu'ils affectionnaient tant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus était en train de lire un livre quand il entendit du bruit au-dehors. Réflexes d'espion, il attrapa immédiatement sa baguette magique et conjura un bouclier universel, faible mais indétectable. Il imaginait déjà les pires scénarios, prévoyant un plan de retraite s'il s'agissait d'une attaque, quand le tableau s'ouvrit... Sur Drago Malefoy !

« Évidemment, grimaça le directeur des serpentards en baissant sa garde. J'aurai dû me douter que tu saurais répondre aux questions pitoyables de ce Botaniste idiot qui garde mes appartements. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris. »

Drago hocha simplement la tête, des larmes perlaient encore à ses cils. Severus les vit, il ne dit rien, c'était un serpentard. Il attendait simplement que son filleul lui explique sa visite inattendue. Il n'était pas du genre à venir pour rien et vu son état, ça devait être assez préoccupant.

« J'ai merdé, avoua enfin Drago.

- Félicitation ! s'écria Severus avec un rictus. Quel sens de l'observation, ça fait un mois que tu n'es plus toi-même.

- Ça fait un mois que je suis pleinement moi-même, contredit Drago. J'ai passé toute ma vie à me mentir, à me cacher, à m'étouffer. Je ne veux plus continuer comme ça. C'est pour ça que je vais tout dire à Père.

- Tu es complètement inconscient ! Tu vas te tuer.

- Ouais, peut-être. »

Il y avait une telle amertume dans la voix du jeune Sang-pur, on aurait dit que sa vie n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, il s'en fichait. Et c'était malheureusement ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

« Bon, assieds-toi et raconte-moi tout depuis le début. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« On va manger ? proposa finalement Ron. »

Hermione reposait finalement entièrement sur lui, les yeux fixés sur les gouttes de pluies qui traçaient leur sillon sur la fenêtre de la salle-commune. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi proches. Il aurait simplement fallu que l'un d'eux fasse le premier pas, mais non. Ce temps privilégié touchait à sa fin et les amoureux restèrent les empotés qu'ils étaient.

« Bonne idée, approuva Hermione. »

Surtout qu'elle devait absolument trouver Malefoy. Qu'il soit Rose ou pas, la problématique restait la même : il avait vu Harry cette nuit, avant que ce dernier ne pète les plombs. Il était forcément au courant de quelque chose. Depuis qu'elle était amie avec Ron et Harry, elle avait l'habitude de parcourir le château de long en large pour récolter des indices. Aucun doute possible, Malefoy avait une place dans ce scénario macabre. Restait à découvrir laquelle...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago touillait distraitement le sucre au fond de la tasse de son café. L'estomac serré, il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec son parrain, quelques minutes auparavant. Et ça lui comprimait l'estomac.

Le pire, c'est que Severus Rogue lui avait laissé le choix. Continuer cette vie fade et vivre, ou tout avouer et mourir. Il ne s'était pas insurgé, ne lui avait pas interdit d'en parler à son père, il lui avait juste dit que s'il en parlait, il mourrait. Et voilà.

Chacun a un instinct de survie, il se réveille quand on s'y attend le moins. Et si la veille Drago aurait vendu son âme pour la liberté, il n'aurait pas imaginé avoir peur de cette mort qui lui pendait au nez. Serpentard, sans aucun doute.

« Malefoy, faut qu'on parle. »

Intrigué, le concerné releva le nez et ses sourcils se plissèrent lorsqu'il vit la Miss-je-sais-tout Granger à deux mètres de lui à peine. Était-elle folle ? S'approcher aussi près du nid de vipères dans ces temps obscurs. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il allait acquiescer et la suivre, juste comme ça ?

« Dégage, sang-de-bourbe ! »

La moitié de la table rigola et Blaise lui sourit. Le Grand Retour de l'héritier Malefoy. S'ils savaient où leur Chef passait ses nuits, ils riraient moins.

_Soit tu continues ta vie fade et tu vis, soit tu avoues tout et tu meures._

« C'est important, insista Hermione d'une voix presque implorante.

- T'as pas entendu ce qu'il t'a dit, chienne ? Tu dégages ! »

_Soit tu continues ta vie fade et tu vis, soit tu avoues tout et tu meures._

Mais Hermione était têtue et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Alors un septième année se leva et la bouscula. Les serpentards riaient en cœur : « Crève, crève, crève ! »

_Soit tu continues ta vie fade et tu vis, soit tu avoues tout et tu meures._

« Arrêtez, lâchez-la. »

Le silence se fit. Quand le Chef parlait, on obéissait. Telle était la dure loi des serpentards.

Drago se leva et suivit Hermione.

_Soit tu continues ta vie fade et tu vis, soit tu avoues tout et tu meures._

Il avait choisi la mort.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs minutes de marches furent nécessaires. Le château était immense, beaucoup trop grand et plus de la moitié des salles de classe étaient vides ou abandonnées. Ils avaient grimpé un étage, emprunté un couloir de l'Aile Nord puis s'étaient engouffrés dans la première salle.

« Si c'est pour me parler de Potter... commença Drago. »

Il avait du mal à oublier cette douleur lancinante dans son cœur. Il avait touché le bonheur pur... Et le destin le lui avait arraché. Harry Potter était probablement homophobe en plus de tout. Et désormais, il était seul. A quoi servait donc ce combat s'il n'avait plus personne pour qui se battre ? Pourquoi mourir alors qu'il pouvait tout simplement faire semblant de vivre ?

« Harry va très mal, expliqua Hermione. Et je sais de source sûre que vous étiez ensembles hier soir. »

Drago ricanna. Harry allait mal ? Et lui alors, tout le monde s'en fichait apparemment ! Il n'avait pas d'amis pour s'occuper de lui. Il pouvait crever, là tout de suite. De toutes les manières, sa vie n'avait plus vraiment de sens...

« C'est toi Rose, hein ? »

Nous y voilà. Soit il disait la vérité, soit il mentait. Son destin était entre ses mains.

_Soit tu continues ta vie fade et tu vis, soit tu avoues tout et tu meures._

« Ouais, c'est moi. »

Qu'allait faire la sang-de-bourbe ? Sûrement l'humilier pour se venger, puis détruire sa vie.

Mais elle hocha simplement la tête, comme s'il ne venait pas d'avouer un crime immonde. Alors Drago se rendit compte qu'il préférait le Trio d'Or (comme on l'appelait) que sa propre maison d'hypocrites. Son père lui avait menti sur les sorciers. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de faire ses propres choix ?

« Ça dure depuis longtemps ? questionna Hermione.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? se défendit Drago.

- Je veux juste aider Harry... »

Alors Drago lui expliqua tout. Son enfance gâchée, sa honte, son dégoût, ses escapades nocturnes, son attirance pour les garçons et Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu le détester ! Et l'aimer, malgré tout. Ses yeux verts rempli de souffrance, ses lèvres sanguinolentes, ses lunettes rondes trop grandes pour son visage, ses airs d'enfant perdu, sa tendresse naturelle, sa gentillesse, ses roses, ses vêtements immondes, sa maigreur effrayante, ses larmes, sa tentative de suicide...

« Tu l'aimes, affirma Hermione.

- C'est pathétique ! Mais il est... Tellement... Si... Je ne sais pas comment dire, c'est...

- Il est Harry.

- Il est Harry, répéta Drago. »

Parce que c'était ça.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla en hurlant.

Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de son dos et il tremblait. Il resta quelques minutes comme ça, immobile. Rose n'existait plus. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve trop beau. Une ruse, une humiliation, une destruction de plus. Pourquoi Malefoy lui avait-il fait ça ? Il l'avait tué !

« Ah, monsieur Potter vous êtes réveillé. »

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Qu'avait-il fait encore ? Il n'était pas blessé pourtant... A part dans son cœur, mais personne ne pouvait soigner ça. Sauf Rose, qui n'était et ne serait jamais plus pour lui. Un leurre.

« Ne vous rendormez pas, j'ai tout un stock à vous faire boire. Mais d'abord, avalez-moi ces quelques tartines. Certaines potions ne peuvent pas être avalées si vous n'avez rien dans l'estomac. »

Harry regarda d'un œil morne les trois tartines beurrées que Madame Pomfresh lui avait données. était-il vraiment obligé ? Il était au bord du malaise et il ne voulait pas vomir.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore là ? soupira Harry en grignotant un bout de tartine.

- Mais regardez-vous, mon enfant. Votre visage disparaît presque sous vos cernes, vous êtes encore plus maigre que d'habitude ce qui n'est pas peu dire et vous ne tenez même pas debout. »

Harry croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa tartine. Il était presque soulagé. Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher. Il allait mal, vraiment très mal, et sourire malgré tout était de plus en plus difficile. Sans compter qu'il était protégé de Malefoy, pour le moment...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pour la première fois de leur vie, deux des meilleurs élèves de cinquième année séchèrent leur premier cours de la journée. Et plus étrange, ils étaient ensemble. Hermione s'était assise sur l'estrade et Drago la toisait, appuyé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il marquait ainsi sa puissance, un peu par habitude.

« Mais personne ne peut rien pour moi ! s'énerva Drago. Dans ton monde j'en sais rien, peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance. Les sang-mêlés n'ont pas le même souci, en fait, il n'y a que chez les sang-purs où l'homosexualité est un crime. Je ne suis pas un enfant, je suis un hériter. Je dois prendre la place de mon père, gérer l'héritage familial et ne jamais déshonorer mon Rang. L'un de mes devoirs est de donner naissance à un héritier mâle, pour faire perdurer le nom Malefoy. Si j'échoue, je ne sers plus à rien... Pire, j'aurai sali le nom des Malefoy et pour ça, ils me tueront. »

Hermione fronçait les sourcils, elle réfléchissait. Tout ceci était passionnant, quoique légèrement inquiétant dans la situation présente. Fille de moldu, elle ne s'y connaissait pas en tradition sorcière, et même si elle avait étudié ça dans les livres, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était particulièrement ignorante sur le sujet. Elle posait tout un tas de questions :

« Personne ne peut te protéger ? Tu n'as pas un oncle, un parrain ou je ne-sais-qui qui pourrait t'élever ?

- Ça ne sert à rien. Il n'y aura pas rien à élever si je meure. »

Le défaitisme de Drago n'arrangeait rien à leur affaire. D'ailleurs, ce côté « de toutes les manières je vais mourir » commençait légèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se renseigner. Car il paraissait de plus en plus évidant qu'il fallait sauver Drago, pour Harry.

« Admettons que tu ne meures pas. On y arrivera peut-être, tu sais. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une solution.

- Bah dans ce cas, il y a Severus.

- Severus Rogue ? s'étonna Hermione. Le professeur de potion ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Je le savais ! s'écria Hermione. Je savais qu'il y avait du favoritisme derrière tout ça. C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas la première. Oh, mais ce n'est pas juste !

- La vie est injuste, Granger.

- Oh, tu peux arrêter deux secondes ? Ça devient gonflant.

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, j'ai tout les droits. »

Hermione ricana et Drago se rendit compte de l'absurdité de la chose. Il était beaucoup trop accroché à son héritage. Comment pourrait-il tout envoyer en l'air ? Severus avait peut-être raison, tout ceci ne valait pas la peine.

« Y a-t-il un moyen de t'affranchir de ton héritage ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas un esclave, s'offusqua Drago.

- J'ai cru comprendre que si. »

Et Drago baissa la tête, elle avait raison. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ? Des gênes de poufsouffles, quelque part en elle ? Il l'avait tellement humilié. Tous les gryffondors étaient-ils aussi compréhensifs ? Oh, vu la réaction de Potter, non.

« Amis ? proposa finalement Hermione en tendant sa main devant elle.

- Alliés, accepta Drago. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Comment ça vous n'avez plus de potion nutritive ? Vous hébergez un anorexique ou quoi ?!

- Severus ! s'offusqua l'infirmière. On ne dit pas ce genre de choses en public.

- Si vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai une conscience...

- Vous êtes désespérant. »

Harry enfoui sa tête sous ses draps, il avait vraiment froid et il ne voulait pas écouter les gens qui parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas à dix mètres de là. Une semaine à l'infirmerie sans avoir le droit de bouger, c'était vraiment très pénible. La seule chose positive, c'est qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Ron et Hermione et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de penser à Rose. Pour le moment...

« Un chaudron taille standard, ça vous suffira ? Ça équivaut à une douzaine de fiole.

- C'est adorable de votre part, Severus.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour être gentil ! hurla Severus qui ne supportait pas d'entendre son nom associé à l'adjectif _adorable_. Et tâchez de ne pas tout utiliser en une semaine, cette fois-ci. J'ai d'autres choses à faire de ma vie !

- Bien sûr, donc je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps...

- Exactement ! grogna Severus. »

Dans un mouvement de cape digne d'un spectacle de haute voltige, Severus Rogue quitta l'infirmerie en grommelant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'acharnaient tous, mais entre l'infirmière qui lui demandait de plus en plus de potion, Drago qui pétait les plombs et Voldemort qui gagnait en puissance, sa vie ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi périlleuse. Il devait jongler sans cesse entre son travail de professeur pour avoir un toit et à manger, son travail d'espion pour ne pas finir entre les murs d'une prison et son travail de parrain pour ne pas laisser son filleul flinguer sa vie.

Tout en continuant à être irritable et cinglant, bien évidemment.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle commençait à comprendre l'enfer que vivaient continuellement Drago et Severus. Mener une double vie était harassant, à tout point de vue.

D'un côté, il y avait celle que tout le monde connaissait. L'amie d'Harry et de Ron, élève modèle et militante dans un début de guerre. La fille sérieuse qui servait de bibliothèque vivante et de médiateur entre le caractère enflammé de Ron Weasley et la dépression d'Harry Potter.

De l'autre, il y avait la confidente de Drago. Celle vers qui il se tournait lorsque sa vie lui semblait perdue, qui cherchait pendant des heures une solution à ce problème d'héritage et qui le soutenait.

Chaque Hermione était sensiblement la même, mais il y avait tellement de différences. L'une vivait dans la lumière, l'autre dans l'ombre. C'était de plus en plus difficile de maintenir ce masque, ce mur qui les séparait et qui rendait le tout aussi solide. Jamais Hermione n'avait été à ce point en train de craquer ! Le mur se fissurait peu à peu...

« Bonjour gente Dame ! salua le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de l'appartement de Severus Rogue.

- Bonjour Sire, répondit poliment Hermione. Le professeur Rogue est-il actuellement dans ses quartiers ?

- Je crains qu'il ne soit parti pour une urgence à l'infirmerie. »

A l'infirmerie ? Harry avait-il un problème ? Elle lui avait rendu une visite à peine une heure auparavant et il semblait aller bien. A moins que ce ne fut Drago. Oh, qu'avait-il fait ?

« Je vous remercie de vos renseignements, Sire.

- Votre compagnie était délicieuse, revenez me voir quand vous le souhaitez. »

Hermione s'inclina par politesse et elle s'éloigna en courant vers l'infirmerie. Dans un coin du couloir, une silhouette observait chacun de ses mouvements.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione courait maintenant. Elle s'était persuadée que Drago avait fini par craquer lui-aussi et qu'il avait au choix : tout annoncé à son père, tenté de mourir ou pire. Essoufflée dans sa course, elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à celui qui la suivait à la trace depuis le début de la journée.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'elle s'arrêta, hurlant presque de joie. Drago Malefoy était entouré par une petite dizaine de serpentard. Il trônait, majestueux. Devant témoins, Hermione ne s'autorisait jamais le moindre regard vers le Sang-pur. Tout pouvait déraper, ils étaient déjà en équilibre sur le fils du rasoir, inutile de forcer le destin.

Mais c'est quand elle recula qu'elle se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait. Drago avait le visage fier mais il pleurait. Il n'était pas en train de trôner, il se faisait molester. La raison, Hermione l'ignorait. Elle était restée tout ce temps dans l'ombre et elle savait que cette fable avait suffisamment duré. Les serpentards avaient découvert quelque chose, inutile de continuer à jouer la comédie.

Discrètement, elle attrapa sa baguette. Et...

« Expeliarmum ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Toutes les baguettes s'envolèrent d'un seul mouvement du poignet, Hermione était très douée. Drago en profita pour se dégager de l'emprise de Crabbe (à moins que ce ne fût Goyle) et il se précipita vers elle.

« On le savait ! jubila Théodore Nott. Tu n'es qu'un traître. Et nous, les traîtres, on leur fait la peau. »

D'un seul mouvement, les sept serpentards se réunirent en une ligne parfaitement droite, Théodore en tête : le nouveau Chef des serpentards. Il leva sa main et sa baguette vola jusqu'à lui. Et ils avancèrent, menaçants.

Hermione attrapa la main de Drago, elle avait peur. A deux, ils ne faisaient pas le poids... Un serpentard se serait déjà enfui, abandonnant son ami. Mais Drago avait choisi Hermione, alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il se comporta en gryffondor. Il affrontait le danger de front, courageusement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ron avait vu son meilleur ami se refermer comme une huître tout au long de l'année. Quand il le laissa aux soins de l'infirmière, il pensa qu'il pourrait enfin redevenir le mec insouciant qu'il avait été durant toutes ces années. Il comptait même avouer à Hermione son amour pour elle. Il voulait être heureux et il le méritait.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'Hermione s'éloigna de lui. Avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer à être enfin joyeux, elle s'absentait de plus en plus souvent. A l'infirmerie, à la bibliothèque, chez Hagrid... Elle trouvait toujours une excuse mais Ron avait compris qu'elle lui mentait. Pourquoi ?

Il n'aimait pas espionner ses amis, mais il se passait quelque chose d'étrange cette année. Lorsque Luna Lovegood lui parla des joncheruine, il la croyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Ça s'avéra faux. Le problème était plus grave, bien plus grave.

Alors il commença à la suivre. Au début virtuellement, sur la carte du Maraudeur, mais elle disparaissait de la carte régulièrement. Quand il la vit plusieurs fois en la compagnie de Malefoy, il pensa que la carte était déréglée. Ça expliquait ces disparitions inexpliquées et ces longues heures où les deux sorciers étaient apparemment ensemble (ridicule !).

Pour la première fois, il la suivait physiquement. Dès qu'elle quitta Harry, elle se dirigea vers les cachots. Quand Ron imagina qu'elle allait réellement rendre visite à Malefoy, il se força à l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas, non ! C'était _sa_ fiancé, personne n'avait le droit de la lui prendre. Et certainement pas un petit merdeux. Cependant, s'il fallait vraiment qu'ils soient amoureux, alors il l'accepterait. C'était son rôle d'ami.

Mais il se rassura bien vite lorsqu'elle demanda à voir Severus Rogue (bien qu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison). Affolée par les explications du tableau, elle commença à courir vers l'infirmerie. Mais Harry allait bien, il était entre de bonnes mains.

C'est quand elle croisa Drago Malefoy que la jalousie de Ron reprit le dessus. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre, la carte se trompait. Il n'y avait aucun lien, rien.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Ron sursauta lorsque les baguettes s'envolèrent dans tous les sens. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Était-elle devenue folle ? Ils allaient la réduire en bouillie. Ron comprit que c'était la chance de sa vie. Il allait surgir, la protéger et il deviendrait son Chevalier. Ils s'aimeraient, pour toujours.

Il fit un pas en avant, mais Drago sorti de son petit groupe d'amis pour attraper Hermione par la main. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Et Ron avait eu envie de vomir. Hermione et Drago… Non, pourquoi ? Il aurait eu envie de tomber à genoux et de hurler. Jusqu'à la mort.

Théodore Nott semblait ravi, comme si ça confirmait ses soupçons. D'une voix mielleuse, il dit :

« On le savait ! Tu n'es qu'un traître. Et nous, les traîtres, on leur fait la peau. »

Dans une coordination parfaite, les sept serpentards (tous des fils de mangemorts) s'alignèrent dans une ligne parfaite. Théodore attrapa sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant, comme si ce n'était pas une forme de magie rare et puissante. Ils allaient attaquer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde… Hermione et Drago n'avaient aucune chance.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago était effrayé, il sentait que sa fin était proche. Pour se rassurer, il serra la main d'Hermione. Cette dernière le regarda, désespérée. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance.

En une semaine, ils s'étaient rapprochés plus qu'il n'aurait songé ça possible. Il en rirait presque. Lui, héritier de la Noble Famille de Sang-purs Malefoy, être ami avec une sang-de-bourbe. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Et pourtant, voilà où il en était… Attaqué de front par des membres de sa propre maison. Lui qui avait été leur Chef, il n'était plus rien. Un traître à abattre. Et si par chance ils le loupaient, son Père n'aurait pas le moindre scrupule à terminer le boulot. Sa fin était proche.

« Stupéfix ! »

Mais ce n'était pas Théodore qui avait jeté ce sort…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione priait pour qu'un miracle quelconque les sorte de ce merdier. Habituellement, c'était à ce stade qu'Harry avait une idée follement idiote et dangereuse qui leur sauvait inexplicablement la vie. Mais Harry était malade, coincé depuis une semaine entre les quatre murs de l'infirmerie. Alors personne ne s'élancerait dans un plan bancal et fou. Ils étaient fichu.

La gryffondor senti une légère pression rassurante dans sa main. Drago s'était révélé être un ami fidèle, contre toute attente. Sa part de féminité dévoilée, Hermione le considérait un peu comme Ginny. Il leur arrivait de parler de mec ou de maquillage pendant des heures ! Même si ce n'étaient pas les conversations préférées de la brune, elle sentait que ça faisait du bien au garçon qui avait dû se cacher toute sa vie. C'était étonnant de voir toutes les connaissances de Drago qui avait même ses préférences dans les parfums ou les soutiens-gorge. Une vraie fille !

Pendant qu'Hermione se vidait l'esprit en pensant à son amitié étrange avec le serpentard, leurs agresseurs s'avançaient dangereusement. Tout semblait perdu, lorsque...

« Stupéfix ! »

Ron Weasley était derrière eux depuis tout ce temps et il les avait sauvé. Sans réfléchir, Hermione poussa Drago derrière la statue d'un faucon pour le protéger. Malheureusement, elle perdit du temps et un sortilège de confusion la toucha de plein fouet.

Des étoiles noires dansèrent devant ses yeux et elle perdit connaissance.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme enveloppée dans du coton, Hermione reprenait ses esprits doucement. Tout d'abord, ce fut la lumière aveuglante. Puis une forte nausée et une légère migraine. Enfin, la voix furieuse de l'infirmière qui ne pensait pas au repos de ses patients, elle hurlait tellement fort :

« Un scandale... quand Dumbledore saura ça... une honte ! … surveillez-les... jamais vu ça, de toute ma carrière... besoin de potion... Par la poste, comme tout le monde ! Oh, non. Vous allez directement dans vos cachots et vous vous reposez. Si jamais j'apprends que vous n'êtes pas dans votre lit, je vous fais hospitaliser de force !

– Ridicule, grinça Severus Rogue. »

Petit à petit, des images revenaient à Hermione. Des lumières colorées qui fusaient dans tous les sens, apparemment les serpentards n'avaient pas eu la main leste ce qui expliquait sans doute la présence du professeur de potion. La jeune sorcière se leva d'un bond et elle se précipita vers l'homme acariâtre, sans se soucier de ses cheveux en pétards et de son apparence négligée.

« Professeur Rogue ! Je dois vous voir absolument.

– Retournez immédiatement dans votre lit, vociféra l'infirmière.

– Miss Granger ? Auriez-vous par hasard oublié votre dizaine de livre pendant la bagarre ? se moqua Severus.

– Non, ça concerne Drago et c'est urgent. »

Visiblement intéressé, Severus Rogue l'invita à le suivre. Ni Hermione ni lui n'écoutaient les cris agacés de l'infirmière. Ils la laissèrent, seule avec ses autres patients. Madame Pomfresh n'avait rien pu faire, elle les regarda simplement partir. La petite était tombée violemment sur la tête, que se passerait-il s'il s'averrait qu'elle avait un trauma crânien ? Bien sûr, elle ne risquait rien si elle restait bien sous la surveillance de Severus qui avait presque autant de qualifications de médicomage que l'infirmière. C'était juste un principe, pourquoi personne ne l'écoutait jamais ? Encore une fois, Madame Pomfresh songea à équiper chaque lit de son infirmerie d'un sortilège de glue éternelle.

« Mais qui me donne des patients pareils... soupira la femme. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une salle de classe abandonnée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferai confiance ? »

Drago soupira. Bon sang qu'il était têtu ! Combien de fois devrait-il raconter l'histoire à ce Weasley ? Etait-il vraiment stupide ? Il était tombé amoureux d'Harry et il s'était rendu compte qu'Hermione et lui avaient pleins de points communs. Il aurait été logique qu'il découvre une face cachée de Ron, mais non. Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose qu'une belette idiote.

« Mais ouvre les yeux deux minutes, bordel ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de te mentir ? Tout coïncide : Rose, les disparitions inexpliquées d'Hermione, nos noms sur ta carte bizarre, mon expulsion du centre de serpentard... Tout ce que je t'ai raconté est vrai. Admets-le.

– Tu m'as volé mes amis. Tu as ensorcelé Harry avec ta... Ta magie n... Ta magie noire. Et maintenant, tu recommence avec Hermione ! Je ne te laisserai pas continuer, ce sont mes amis. »

_Merlin qu'il est con, songea Drago._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla sereinement. Plusieurs jours étaient passés, il avait dû échappé à une bonne dizaine de devoirs (pour son plus grand plaisir) et il se sentait bien. Il avait repris un peu de poids, ses cernes avaient disparues et il songeait même de plus en plus souvent au Quidditch. Tous les signes de la guérison.

Un seul problème restait, malgré tout. Rose. Ou plus exactement Drago Malefoy. Il avait honte de s'être laissé piégé aussi bêtement et son ventre se tordait d'appréhension quand il pensait qu'il allait bientôt devoir croiser ses yeux d'opale. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il refusait toujours de sortir. Finalement, il se sentait bien dans cette infirmerie. Il était protégé.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillé monsieur Potter. Vous, au moins, vous ne vous échapperez pas en courant. C'est du délire, aujourd'hui, du délire ! Une attaque, au sein de Poudlard. Mais à quoi pensaient ces jeunes ? Moi, je vous le dis, rien ne va plus. Severus a intérêt à resserrer son autorité sur ses serpentards, la prochaine fois, il y aura un mort. »

La curiosité d'Harry était piquée au vif. Une attaque ? Des mangemorts, à Poudlard ? Non, sinon il y aurait plus de mouvement. Alors quoi ?

« Excusez-moi, madame Pomfresh mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

L'infirmière devait s'être rendu compte de ses paroles, elle pinça ses lèvres en secouant la tête. Harry avait été coupé du monde pendant une semaine. Et il s'en était passé, des choses, pendant cette semaine. Les serpentards avaient pété les plombs, semblait-il.

« Rien de grave, mon garçon. Je vous rassure. Certains élèves ont attaqués des élèves plus jeunes et désarmés. Ils s'y sont mis à sept contre trois ! Les pauvres petits gryffondors n'avaient aucune chance...

– Des gryffondors ? demanda alors Harry. Qui ça ?

– Vos amis, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger. Je vous rassure tout de suite avant que vous ne vous précipitiez dehors pour les sauver, ils n'ont rien. Miss Granger a reçu un choc sur la tête, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de déserter mon infirmerie.

– Et le troisième ? Demanda Harry.

– Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire son nom. »

Comme si la conversation était terminée, l'infirmière donna à son patient ses quatre potions quotidiennes, tout en demandant un plateau bien garni à un elfe de maison.

Harry trouvait ça bizarre... Il devait s'être passé quelque chose pour que des serpentards agissent aussi violemment. Ils paraissaient même n'avoir rien prévu, ils avaient attaqués brutalement sans raison, comme des gryffondors.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tout était réglé. Hermione était venu à bout de ces parchemins administratifs qui s'accumulaient jour après jour sur son bureau. Le dossier était complet depuis la veille et elle avait crains devoir s'heurter à des difficultés pour ajouter la touche finale : la signature magique et une goutte de sang. Mais finalement, tout c'était très bien passé et elle allait enfin pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Drago.

Ce dernier devait l'attendre dans la salle de classe désaffectée qui leur servait de lieu de rendez-vous. Le garçon avait imaginé un système de parchemin pour qu'ils puissent communiquer à distance, afin de s'échanger rapidement un lieu de rendez-vous, mais ce n'était pas encore au point alors ils devaient improviser. Du coup, ils allaient le plus souvent possible dans cette pièce et par chance, ils y étaient souvent ensemble.

« T'es vraiment un con, j'espère que tu le sais !

– Ouais ?! Bah au moins, je ne suis pas un sale mangemort. »

Oh, ça s'annonçait mal. Ron et Drago dans la même pièce, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Et Hermione avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Elle arriva dans la pièce au moment où les deux sorciers étaient sur le point de s'attaquer, déjà en position de combat.

« Ah non ! s'écria Hermione. Un seul combat par jour me suffit amplement. »

Les deux garçons tournèrent simultanément la tête vers leur amie. Mais ils n'abaissèrent pas leurs armes, au contraire.

« Vous êtes ridicules les garçons. Drago, je croyais que tu étais plus mature que ça. Et toi, Ron, depuis quand tu attaques pour rien ? »

Ils ouvrirent la bouche, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Ne pas les laisser parler pour régler le problème au plus vite. L'idéal aurait été de les laisser s'apprivoiser, mais elle n'avait plus le courage. Cette journée avait été épuisante.

« Non, ne m'expliquez pas. Je suis certaine que vous avez des centaines de raisons pour vous détester. Vous allez devoir changer ça, vous savez pourquoi ? Drago est amoureux d'Harry. Ron est le meilleur ami d'Harry. Vous voulez tous les deux qu'il aille bien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors arrêtez vos enfantillages et serrez-vous au moins la main. Sinon, je vous préviens, je laisse tomber ! Je suis en train de craquer, j'en peux plus... »

Si elle avait été au bord des larmes depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Hermione se laissa carrément tomber par terre et elle pleura à genoux. L'adolescence n'était pas une joie alors avec un ami dépressif et un ami travelo en plus, c'était une plaie. Et actuellement, la plaie saignait.

« Mione, je suis désolé mais... En fait, je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de lui. Et je pensais qu'il t'avait ensorcelé.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Weasley. Je te la laisse volontiers ton insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. »

Hermione rigola doucement dans ses larmes et Ron la regarda, perplexe. Il ne comprenait plus rien, n'était-ce pas censé être une insulte ?

Drago quant à lui savait exactement comment soulager son amie éplorée. Elle avait tant fait pour lui... Il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffrir, jamais. Il la protégerait, comme une petite sœur. Bien sûr, il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que son Père n'apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Ensuite, tout allait basculer pour lui.

Peut-être continuerait-il à vivre, malgré tout ? Envoyé dans un orphelinat moldu, laissé sans aucune ressource, il devrait se battre pour survivre jour après jour. Peut-être serait-il condamné à mourir de la main de son Père ? Mais finalement, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Drago avait vécu, et ça, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

« Ça m'écorche la langue, Weasley. Mais je le fais pour Hermione. Et pour Harry aussi, peut-être saura-t-il que je ne suis pas tant un enfoiré que ça... Acceptes-tu cette poignée de main comme gage de mon amitié ?

– C'est une blague ? Hermione, ce n'est pas drôle... »

Mais Ron avait compris. Ce n'était pas une blague. Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais véritablement été ce petit con arrogant qu'ils détestaient tous, mais bel et bien un Héritier Maudis par son homosexualité et sa transsexualité. C'était lui qui avait aidé Harry sous les traits de Rose, et c'était également à cause de lui qu'Harry avait finalement plongé dans les démences de sa dépression. Hermione l'avait compris et accepté, et c'était à son tour désormais.

« Bon, alors d'accord... J'accepte. »

Ils se serrèrent très solennellement la main, comme les deux sang-purs qu'ils étaient. Drago levait les yeux au ciel, pour souligner que tout ceci était ridicule et Ron acquiesçait en silence. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il l'accepterait. Mais si Harry et Hermione étaient à ce point attaché à lui, alors il ferait un effort. Et peut-être un jour arriverait-il à voir du bon derrière ce masque d'enfoiré ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ce soir-là, au dîner, un hibou apporta une missive à la table des serpentards. Des chuchotements curieux s'élevèrent dans toute la salle, ce n'était pas l'heure du courrier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable d'enfreindre ce point du règlement : Lucius Malefoy.

Nerveux, Drago cassa le sceau familial qui refermait l'enveloppe. Il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait et tous ses camarades avaient arrêtés de manger pour regarder le spectacle jouissif du déshéritage du Traître qui avait humilié la Grandeur de leur Maison. Théodore souriait simplement, tout en espérant secrètement que Drago Malefoy serait condamné à mort.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Merde alors ! s'écria Ron entre deux bouchées de rôti de dinde. »

Le hibou Grand-Duc lâcha une lettre dans l'assiette vide de Drago Malefoy. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon. Bien sûr, il n'aimait toujours pas ce fils de riche trop gâté. Mais aucune rivalité ne justifiait ça, Drago allait se faire déshérité et il allait probablement mourir. C'était suffisamment terrible pour que les gryffondors gardent un silence de respect, même s'ils étaient en conflit depuis toujours avec Serpentard.

Drago lisait sa lettre en silence. Quand il eu fini, il se leva simplement et il marcha du pas digne et fier des Malefoy jusqu'aux portes de la Grande-salle. Ses yeux invitèrent silencieusement Hermione (et Ron aussi, du coup) à le rejoindre.

« Mais j'ai pas fini mon assiette, grogna Ron. »

Peine perdue. La fille l'attrapa par le bras et elle ne tolérerait aucune protestation.

Drago était assit sur les marches et il fixait simplement le vide, d'un air songeur.

« Alors ? demanda brusquement Ron avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes. »

Son approche avait été trop gryffondor mais contrairement à ses deux amis, il était un gryffondor pur. Alors il ne s'excuserait pas !

« Père me laisse la vie, dit Drago ce qui soulagea instantanément Hermione. Il me déshérite, évidemment, mais il ne me renie pas. Je suis toujours un Malefoy.

– Ah bah c'est génial alors ! s'écria Ron. Moins d'argent ne peut que te faire du bien, puis on s'y habitue... »

Les deux sorciers le regardèrent d'un œil morne, tentant de savoir s'il plaisantait... Mais apparemment pas. Drago murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « vraiment con » mais Hermione toussota au même moment pour le couvrir.

« Ron, c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle. Réfléchis deux minutes. Si Drago reste un Malefoy, qui a autorité sur lui ? Son père ! Et je suppose qu'il a jeté un maléfice d'allégeance éternelle...

– Il va le faire dès demain. Je quitte Poudlard ce soir. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« J'ai envie de retrouver mes camarades. Et de voler sur mon balais, rajouta Harry. Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué une année ! J'aurai du mal à rattraper tout ce retard...

– Je vais en parler ce soir au directeur et je vous libère demain matin. Vos amis viendront vous chercher et ils vous accompagneront jusqu'à la Grande-salle. Je vous laisserai deux potions : une pour vous apaiser le soir et une autre pour vous donner de l'appétit. Vous viendrez chaque Vendredi pour un bilan complet.

– Merci pour tout, madame. »

L'infirmière lui sourit tendrement.

Mais elle n'avait pas tout réussi. Elle avait parlé au directeur de la famille du garçon et il n'avait pas nié les négligences envers Harry. Mais il refusait catégoriquement qu'il passe son été ailleurs. Madame Pomfresh continuerait à se battre. Elle avait baissé les bras trop tôt pour ce pauvre Severus et ça l'avait mené à faire des choix regrettables. Elle ne ferait pas deux fois cette même erreur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Rogue attendait que son élève reçoive le courrier de son Père. Il espérait que Miss Granger ait raison, sinon il en payerait les conséquences. Et ça lui coûterait très cher, probablement même sa vie.

Enfin, il entendit un hibou et il vit le Grand-duc déposer une enveloppe dans l'assiette de son filleul. Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : soit Lucius pardonnait, soit il flagellait. L'un ou l'autre, son filleul ne risquait plus rien. Lui, par contre...

Drago quitta la table fièrement, d'un pas impérial. Alors Severus se sentit soudainement mal. Il avait fait confiance à une gamine, avait-il eu raison ?

Il se leva silencieusement, sans faire plus attention aux regards affligés de ses collègues constatant qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Il avait des affaires beaucoup plus importantes à régler que de nourrir son estomac ! Du genre, continuerait-il à faire l'espion pour ses deux Maîtres ? Ou plus préoccupant, allait-il finir sa vie à Azkaban ou dans une tombe ?

Il traversa l'immense salle d'un pas rapide, ses élèves se taisaient dès qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur. Son autorité n'était plus à prouver et ça le soulageait étrangement. Il avait été un punching-ball pendant si longtemps... A ce jour, il avait le pouvoir.

Son filleul était assit sur une marche de l'escalier et il ne le voyait pas arriver. Ron Weasley à sa droite, Hermione Granger à sa gauche, il ne pouvait rêver amitié plus fidèle. Ce dont il aurait définitivement besoin.

« Je quitte Poudlard dès ce soir, annonça Drago d'une voix désespérée. »

Miss Granger hocha la tête dès qu'il croisa son regard. Alors elle avait eu raison. Et toute cette histoire finissait bien. Qui l'aurait cru ?

« Non, Drago. Tu reste ici, affirma Severus d'une voix ferme.

– Père l'a décidé. Il a envoyé un mot à Dumbledore, je dois quitter le château ce soir. J'ai juste le temps de faire mes bagages et...

– Si Severus Rogue dit que tu restes, c'est pour une bonne raison. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Albus Dumbledore et baissèrent la tête par politesse, face au plus grand sorcier actuel. Drago hoqueta, il n'aimait pas cet homme. Mais s'il disait ça, alors...

« Comment c'est possible ? demanda Drago.

– C'est une idée d'Hermione, résuma Severus.

– Une brillante idée, appuya Albus Dumbledore ce qui fit rougir la petite sorcière.

– J'ai étudié tout ça à la bibliothèque, poursuivi Hermione. Je savais qu'il existait une solution, c'est juste que personne ne la connaissait. C'est un peu pareil chez les moldus, il y a tellement de lois que c'est très compliqué. J'ai cherché dans pleins de livres différents. Et j'ai trouvé un traité, vieux de l'an 1600 qui stipule que la garde d'un Héritier peut-être confié secrètement à son parrain s'il y a suspicion de maltraitance. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Jamais il n'avait été maltraité, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

« Comme le temps nous était compté, j'ai appelé un avocat... Ce que les sorciers appellent un gardien. Grâce à quelques témoignages de Severus et certains courriers que tu lui as envoyé, nous avons pu faire un transfert d'autorité. On a un peu agavé les choses, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! C'est à dire que depuis trois heures, Severus est ton tuteur légal. »

Si Drago n'avait pas été un Malefoy, il en aurait pleuré de joie. Et puisqu'apparemment, il n'était plus un Malefoy, il pleura de joie. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras (sous les regards courroucés de Ron), il tapota le dos de ce dernier, il serra la main du directeur et il rejoignit son parrain.

Tout allait bien désormais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla en forme ce matin-là. Il s'étira paresseusement dans son petit lit de l'infirmerie, une agréable chaleur répandue dans son corps. C'était aujourd'hui, il allait enfin pouvoir regagner la Tour des gryffondors, ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Il ajusta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et il ne tarda pas à s'habiller. Pour s'occuper, il remonta les draps sur le lit qu'il borda contentieusement. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à Malefoy et finalement, il n'avait plus peur de lui. Ce dernier avait intérêt à le laisser tranquille, il ne pourrait jamais se vanter de l'avoir _baisé_. Dans les traditions de son Rang, l'homosexualité était mal vue. Alors s'il ne voulait pas en payer les conséquences, il se tairait.

Harry, quant à lui, essayait de ne plus songer à ce dégoût qui lui broyait les trippes. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, il suffisait d'oublier. Ou faire semblant, puisqu'il savait si bien jouer la comédie. Ron et Hermione auraient intérêt à jouer le jeu, il n'avait plus jamais envie de repenser à Rose. Jamais.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillé monsieur Potter. C'est très bien, parfait. »

Harry bu sans réfléchir sa potion vitaminée diluée dans un verre de jus de citrouille légèrement sucré. Finalement, s'il y avait un côté positif à toute cette histoire, c'est qu'Harry pouvait enfin supporter le goût des potions les plus infâmes. Il attendait presque avec impatience son prochain cours de potion, avec un peu de chance, Rogue le choisirait _encore_ comme cobaye.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je peux vraiment dormir ici ? demanda Drago pour ce qui semblait être la sixième fois. »

Son immense malle avait été bouclée le plus rapidement possible, un sortilège de réduction plus tard et le blondinet quittait définitivement l'hostilité écrasante de son dortoir.

« Je n'héberge pas un gamin, monsieur Malefoy ! Cessez ce comportement puéril immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas que je vous renvoie dans la fosse aux serpents. Je suis certain que vos petits camarades ont des idées brillantes pour vous faire payer ce que vous leur avez fait subir toutes ces années. »

Drago marchait derrière son parrain, dans les cachots mal éclairés. Persuadé d'être hors de vue, il tira la langue. Mais Severus Rogue avait des yeux partout, c'était bien connu. Il le fusilla du regard. Première erreur pour un tuteur débutant, ses menaces n'étaient que du vent. Le petit serpentard, perfide, sourit diaboliquement. Oh, Severus allait regretter ça...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry quitta l'infirmerie à sept heures, ce matin-là. Il eut à peine le temps d'habituer ses yeux à la lumière du jardin que ses deux amis se précipitèrent sur lui.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aille mieux ! s'écria Hermione. »

Le souffle coupé, Harry réceptionna la tempête brune qui se jeta littéralement à son cou. Pour une fois, Ron ne semblait pas jaloux, il souriait même.

« Ouais, vieux. T'as presque l'air humain... »

Ça fit rire Harry, il avait vraiment des amis merveilleux. Il les avait négligé durant une bonne partie de l'année mais ils lui restaient fidèles, une preuve de leur immense loyauté.

« Je suis content de vous retrouver. Ça m'a manqué. Nos escapades nocturnes, nos rigolades, même nos disputes !

- Ah non, ne vous disputez pas déjà, s'écria l'infirmière qui en avait assez des débordements de gryffondors. Je viens à peine de vous le remettre sur pieds, ne me le cassez pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, on va le surveiller attentivement, promis sagement Hermione. »

Ron se pencha vers Harry et il lui chuchota : « Jusqu'au prochain match de Quidditch... » et Hermione lui frappa le bras. Ce n'était pas drôle ! Les deux garçons eurent l'air gêné face à l'exaspération de leur amie. Et d'un seul coup, les trois gryffondors se tombèrent dans les bras dans un fou rire collectif. Que c'était bon de se retrouver !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago regardait nerveusement le cadran de sa montre. A cette heure-ci, ils devaient être en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande-salle. Et surtout, il y avait Harry.

« Tu as bien installé toutes tes affaires ? demanda Severus qui trouvait cet hébergement complètement stupide (une idée d'Albus évidemment).

- Ouais, c'est bon... Je réfléchissais.

- Ne crois pas que je t'autoriserai à paresser toute la journée. Tu as très précisément cinq minutes pour bouger tes fesses et aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner. C'est le week-end, mais tu es sous ma responsabilité maintenant et je ne veux pas d'un petit flemmard. »

Mais Drago ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Quelques jours auparavant, il aurait prit peur. Severus était tout de même un mangemort ! Il avait tué des gens et si son père l'avait choisi comme parrain, il devait être un minimum taré et morbide. Mais il avait bien compris que tout ceci n'était en réalité que du bluff et que son tuteur était plus doux qu'un agneau (ou presque).

« Parrain, puis-je te poser une question ?

- Si c'est pour régler tes petits problèmes de cœur, adresse-toi plutôt à Granger. Ai-je l'air d'un bisounours ?

- Bah Granger est avec Potter, répondit Drago comme si ça justifiait tout. Je me demande ce que je dois faire. Est-ce que je peux me pointer dans la Grande-salle comme ça, et juste saluer Harry ? »

Severus maudit silencieusement Albus Dumbledore pour la stupidité de ses plans idiots, ne cherchez pas la redondance mais plutôt l'insistance. Certes, il avait officiellement la garde de Drago Malefoy et ce dernier se faisait molester par ses camarades de Serpentard. Était-ce cependant _la_ solution, d'aménager une chambre au jeune dans les quartiers du professeur ? Il ne savait pas gérer les enfants, sa réputation de « connard » en témoignait bien, non ?

« Alors on a fait tout ça pour RIEN ?! s'énerva Severus. Tu as été déshérité, j'ai trahis le Seigneur des Ténèbres et foutu en l'air mon job d'espion pour que tu continue ta vie de Lord Malefoy ? Tu ne voulais plus te cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu vas quitter mes cachots immédiatement et parler à Potter !

- Merci Severus ! »

Drago se jeta au cou de son parrain et il l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Il le savait depuis bien longtemps à présent, il n'était plus un Malefoy et il ne l'avait jamais été.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les yeux rivés sur la table des serpentards, Harry mangeait nerveusement. Pour le moment, Drago Malefoy n'était pas là. Il l'attendait, pour que cette anxiété qui le bouffait depuis le début de la semaine le quitte enfin. Il allait tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire et revivre pleinement. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps…

« Harry, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose, commença Hermione. »

Elle avait été heureuse de constater l'absence de Drago au petit-déjeuner. Tout ceci n'avait pas été préparé, suite aux débordements de joie de la veille. Harry avait besoin de temps pour accuser tout ça. Et Drago avait finement analysé les choses, sa présence ne pouvait être que négative.

« Ca ne va sûrement pas te faire plaisir, mais c'est à propos de Rose…

- Ah, non. Ne recommencez pas. J'ai merdé, vous aviez raison, point final. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

- Mais nous on sait tout, continua Ron sans prendre le temps d'avaler son épaisse tranche de bacon. Drago nous a expliqué… »

Harry se leva, prêt à partir. Il en avait assez entendu. Alors il avait eu tord de penser que ça allait s'arrêter là. Tout ça le poursuivrait durant toute sa scolarité, il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir respirer et il dépérirait lentement. Jamais il n'aurait songé penser ça un jour, mais il avait juste envie de retourner à l'infirmerie. La tête enfouie dans les draps, ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son plaisir et oublier calmement le monde horrible à l'extérieur.

Il tiqua, bien trop tard :

« Depuis quand est-ce que vous l'appelez Drago ? »

Hermione rougissait et Ron semblait gêné. Il s'était passé quelque chose durant cette semaine d'isolation à l'infirmerie. Ça avait un rapport avec Rose. Et apparemment, c'était grave. Harry faisait doucement le lien avec les paroles sans queue ni tête de madame Pomfresh. Les serpentards devenaient fous. Oh, merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy avait fichu ?!

« Qui est au courant ?

- Personne, répondit Hermione un peu trop rapidement. »

Harry secoua la tête, il ne la croyait pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il la sentit, cette petite aiguille plantée dans son cœur. Tout recommençait, il ne serait jamais tranquille. Si la magie avait été une merveilleuse échappatoire durant toutes ces années, c'était terminé. Harry voulait que ça s'arrête. Il allait quitter tout ça, c'était trop dur.

« Drago Malefoy est juste un petit con profiteur. Il est perfide, sadique et vicieux. Si vous pensez le connaître, vous vous trompez. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'a fait, j'ai eu l'impression de mourir. Il m'a dragué, cet enfoiré ! Il m'a offert tout ce dont je n'avais jamais rêvé et on a couché ensemble. C'était ma première fois, ma toute première fois et il me l'a saccagé. J'ai baisé Malefoy, un mec, c'est dégueulasse ! Je le _hais_ et je ne lui pardonnerai _jamais_. »

Quand Harry se retourna, il tomba nez-à-nez avec deux iris opales. Son odeur de fleur, ses cheveux blonds et fins, sa peau pâle. Rose, ou plus exactement Drago Malefoy.

« Vous me dégoûtez tous ! »

Et Harry s'échappa en courant, loin très loin de toute cette pression qui le tuait lentement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago était beau, il le savait. Un sourire charmeur et trois filles qui laissaient échapper un soupire. C'était plaisant. Mais il avait déjà choisi sa moitié, et désormais chacun de ses sourires seraient réservés à Harry Potter.

Quand il arriva dans la Grande-salle, ce matin-là, toutes les tables étaient bondées. Neuf heures, l'heure de pointe pendant le week-end. Lève-tôt, Drago n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de profiter de cette agitation apaisante. Des fous rires, des discussions endiablées, c'était la fête ce matin-là.

Puis soudain, il vit Harry. Et son monde s'arrêta. Il l'avait quitté maigre, épuisé et déprimé. Il le revoyait moins osseux et plus serein, reposé. Il faisait toujours un peu pitié, dans son costume trop grand pour lui. Drago avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le câliner longuement pour l'apaiser. Et c'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait… Mais en s'approchant, il comprit ce dont il était en train de parler.

« C'était ma première fois, ma toute première fois et il me l'a saccagé. J'ai baisé Malefoy, un mec, c'est dégueulasse ! Je le _hais_ et je ne lui pardonnerai _jamais_. »

Harry se retourna, il voulait certainement quitter la pièce de manière théâtrale, comme il en avait l'habitude. Son geste s'arrêta quand il le vit. Il le regarda, moins d'une seconde.

_Ne vois-tu pas que tu me tue, Potter ? Je suis fou de toi, je t'en supplie… Regarde dans mes yeux et vois cet amour. Si seulement tu pouvais le comprendre._

« Vous me dégoûtez tous ! hurla Harry à l'assemblée. »

Et sans discuter davantage, il disparu, avalé par la foule. Trop tard, Drago tendit la main pour le retenir. Mais il n'était pas là, il était parti et il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Alors Drago se sentait mourir.

« Il va revenir, promis Hermione. »

Mais elle n'y croyait pas elle-même.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry courait dans le château. Ça lui faisait du bien. Il se concentrait sur les rebonds de ses chaussures sur les dalles de pierres, il contrôlait son souffle et il sentait cette légère douleur dans les côtes qui occluaient tout le reste. Courir pour s'échapper, courir pour oublier, courir tout simplement.

Il arriva face à la gargouille qui cachait le bureau du directeur. Etait-ce par hasard ? Ou alors l'idée qui naissait peu à peu dans sa tête avait-elle guidé ses pas ? Il savait qu'il perdrait beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer. Ce monde voulait sa mort. Finalement, les Durlsey avaient eu raison, depuis toujours, la magie était une mauvaise chose.

« Bonbon, chocolat, caramel, baguette à la réglisse, sucette, patacitrouille… »

Enfin, la gargouille tourna, dévoilant le passage qui menait au bureau du directeur. Harry grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient du bureau ovale et il frappa sur la lourde porte en métal précieux.

« Entre, Harry. »

Comme toujours, Albus Dumbledore savait tout. Mais était-il au courant de l'idée qui tracassait notre jeune héro depuis plusieurs minutes à présent ? Apparemment pas, sinon son éternel sourire serait nettement moins éclatant.

« Je veux quitter Poudlard, annonça alors Harry. »

Sa décision était définitive, il ne supportait plus ce monde.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« J'ai tout fichu en l'air pour rien, se désola Drago. Regarde où j'en suis : je n'ai plus de nom, plus d'argent et celui pour qui j'ai fais tout ça me hait profondément. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

Le garçon posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione, crispant Ron. La fille brune aux cheveux emmêlés lui tapota affectueusement le dos. Elle savait que tout ça n'avait pas été totalement vain. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Drago n'avait jamais été heureux d'être un Malefoy et il pouvait maintenant vivre. Harry n'avait été qu'un déclencheur, il y avait pleins d'autres garçons merveilleux qui attendaient le véritable amour.

« Moi j'en connais un qui se sentirait moins seul, confia doucement Hermione. Personne ne peut vivre sereinement ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas facile. Il aimerait beaucoup parler avec toi…

- Tu veux dire que tu en connais un autre ? Un comme moi ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et Drago se sentait déjà mieux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est juste parce que vous avez besoin que je tue Voldemort, hein ?! Si je veux redevenir un moldu, j'en ai le droit ! Je veux quitter ce monde magique, il ne m'a apporté que des malheurs. J'ai rencontré mes amis, bien sûr, mais je garderai contact avec eux. Je n'étais pas un si mauvais élève avant, j'arriverai à m'en sortir. Au pire, un petit sortilège de confusion lors des examens…

- Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je sais que cette période est difficile à vivre pour toi, c'est pour ça que je ne te laisserai pas partir après une décision hâtive. Retourne dans ton dortoir et repose-toi. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. »

Harry était presque soulagé, finalement. Après y avoir réfléchi, il n'avait pas très envie de quitter la magie. Il avait grandi dans ce château et cela faisait longtemps qu'il considérait Poudlard comme sa véritable maison.

Peut-être que tout allait s'arranger ? Malefoy allait bien finir par être puni par son Père, non ? Ce qui devrait le calmer pour un moment, ça n'était pas plus mal.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ron et Hermione avaient bien agit. Drago était entre de bonnes mains, à présent. Son parrain s'occupait mieux de lui que ses parents et il s'était découvert plusieurs points communs avec le garçon. Eux deux avaient très mal vécu leur homosexualité, et encore plus drôle, ils avaient étés amoureux du même garçon qui ne les avait jamais regardé qu'avec du dégoût et un peu de pitié. De quoi oublier des moments trop lourds à supporter.

Dans la salle-commune des gryffondors, les deux amis jouaient aux échecs version sorcier.

« Echec et mat, annonça fièrement Ron. Il faut que tu songes à ne jamais laisser ton roi bloqué comme ça, c'est souvent fatal. »

Hermione regardait le rouquin avec amour. Il était particulièrement empoté et elle savait qu'ils n'avanceraient jamais si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas forcément à elle de le faire mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait le faire, maintenant.

« Ron je t'aime. »

Ce dernier leva la tête, rouge comme une écrevisse. Il avait mal entendu, c'était obligé.

« Hein ? Kesketudi ?

- Ron, je t'aime. »

Enfin, il était temps ! Krum n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir… Et les deux jeunes amoureux s'embrassèrent passionnément, sous les sifflements d'encouragement de leurs camarades.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry ne voyait plus Malefoy, à croire qu'il avait quitté l'école. Il ne venait pas en cours, ne mangeait plus semblait-il et ne quittait pas les cachots de Rogue, il avait récemment apprit qu'il avait été renié par les Malefoy et adopté par le professeur de potion (ce qui confirmait ses soupçons de favoritisme).

Pourtant, ses amis continuaient à affirmer qu'il était bien dans l'école. Harry faisait comme s'il s'en fichait, mais ça l'inquiétait. Il avait peur d'avoir été un peu trop dur envers le serpentard. Il s'était senti violenté, sans doute était-ce le cas, mais si ses amis lui expliquaient que le blond souffrait, il les croyait. Un cas commun de transsexualité, en fait. Quel con avait-il été de l'opprimer davantage !

Ron embrassait farouchement Hermione, les deux amoureux étaient dans leur petit nuage rose à la fraise, oubliant complètement Harry. Ce dernier tapotait d'ailleurs depuis un long moment sa cuillère dans le bol de soupe maintenant froide que les elfes de maison avaient préparé. Il comptait s'éclipser discrètement de table, pour marcher un peu seul dans le château.

Lorsque soudain…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago avait contacté son parrain par lettre pour lui expliquer qu'il voulait vivre seul pendant un moment. Qu'on le laisse respirer, il en avait tellement besoin. Et personne ne s'y était opposé, à sa plus grande surprise, et il vivait sa romance à fond. Il se sentait heureux, pleinement.

« Mon amour, tu es sûr ?

- Oui, certain ! Ca sera l'occasion de prévenir mes parents… Tu sais, ils ne sont pas encore au courant contrairement aux tiens.

- Pour ce que ça m'a fait ! »

Le garçon était plus jeune que lui et un peu plus petit. Ils étaient nus dans le grand lit de la salle-sur-demande et ils s'enlaçaient tendrement. Il avait prit une grande décision, il allait tout dire à sa famille.

« Mais t'inquiète pas, mon petit cœur. Si tes parents te laissent tomber, tu viendras vivre avec moi chez Severus.

- Oh, oui ! ca serait super…

- Ne fait pas ça juste pour vivre chez moi, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'invite tout l'été.

- Je le fais parce que je t'aime…

- Alors ça va. »

Et Drago roula sur le côté, cachant entièrement son petit-ami. Il l'embrassa, partant de la tête et descendant tout le long du corps jusqu'aux pieds. La décision était prise, ce midi, ils allaient débarquer dans la Grande-salle et s'afficher. Le moment était venu…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Des rires, des hurlements, des gens parlaient plus ou moins fort… L'agitation dans la Grande-salle était à son apogée, ce midi-là. A la table des gryffondors, un garçon brun et maigre, celui qu'on appelait couramment le Survivant, jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture. En face de lui, ses deux amis se câlinaient et ils semblaient sur le point imminent de passer à l'acte sexuel. Agacé, Harry Potter se leva, suivit des yeux par la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard.

La double porte s'ouvrit alors et deux garçons entrèrent dans la pièce. Le silence se fit, presque instantanément. Drago Malefoy avait disparu depuis trop longtemps à présent, tout le monde se questionnait. Certains avaient imaginés qu'il était mort, assassiné par son père pour avoir été ami avec des sang-de-bourbe. Mais apparemment, il était en pleine forme…

Drago tenait son petit-ami par la main. Il sentit la crispation de ce dernier et il le rassura d'une pression sur le dos de sa main. Instantanément, le plus jeune se décontracta. Alors que la tension était palpable, Drago agrippa le costume Rouge et Or de son copain et il l'embrassa sur la bouche, devant tout le monde.

« Mais ça va pas, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?!

- J'embrasse mon petit- ami, répondit simplement celui-ci. Ca te dérange, peut-être, Potter ? »

Oh, c'était Potter maintenant ?! Très bien. Alors ils allaient recommencer à se détester cordialement, comme avant. Et enfin, ils cesseraient cette mascarade ridicule.

« C'est Colin Crivey, s'étrangla Harry. Le tout petit Crivey…

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas si petit, protesta ce dernier qui dépassait d'ailleurs Harry d'une tête.

- Bah oui, c'est Colin. Et il n'est pas petit, il est juste mignon. »

Le concerné rougit et il embrassa Drago. Ils avaient tellement aimé Harry, eux-deux, ils en avaient souffert et ils s'étaient rendu compte que tout ceci avait été vain. Ils s'étaient trouvés et ils ne se lâcheraient plus.

« Mais… Je croyais que… balbutia Harry.

- Que je t'aimais ? ricana Malefoy. Oui, je t'aimais. Mais tu n'es pas particulièrement réceptif et Colin est parfait. »

Les deux concernés s'embrassèrent encore. Ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la table de Gryffondor. Les élèves étaient tellement déconcertés qu'ils laissèrent un serpent s'assoir à leur table sans réagir. Une première dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

_Ses lèvres douces, son souffle chaud, ses yeux d'opale, ses petites mèches fines de cheveux, son parfum de fleur, son rire…_

Pourquoi Harry voyait maintenant tous ces petits détails ?

_Sa chemise ouverte, sa cravate défaite, son pantalon resserré sur ses jambes fines, sa chaîne en argent, le pull noué à la va-vite sur ses hanches…_

Oh, non. Ce n'était pas _du tout_ le moment de tomber encore amoureux ! Pas après tout ça… Merde.

_Son baiser, ses caresses douces, ses câlins chauds, leur nuit d'amour…_

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était amoureux de Drago. Mais Drago, lui, en aimait un autre. Ils étaient vraiment un couple maudis, visiblement.

« Drago… Je t'aime. »

Mais ce n'étaient pas la bouche d'Harry qui parlait.

« Moi aussi mon amour. »

Et ce n'était à lui qu'il répondait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après ce triste constat, Harry retomba dans la dépression. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient beaucoup trop concentrés sur leur romance pour s'occuper de leur ami qui pétait les plombs.

Tout ceci commençait lentement et plus fort que la première fois. Harry arrêta complètement de s'alimenter, il ne faisait même plus semblant. Il séchait la totalité de ses cours, il préférait grimper les marches qui le menaient en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il restait des heures, là-haut. Le regard dans le vague, il pouvait rester immobile très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que le froid ait imprégné ses vêtements jusqu'à la dernière fibre. Parfois, il s'ennuyait. Alors il prenait une lame et il s'entaillait la chair. C'était pour passer le temps, juste pour ça.

« Tu vas très bien, Harry, se répétait-il tout seul. »

Puis il riait de sa propre blague. Ses pensées étaient brouillées par le manque de nourriture, il voyait et entendait des choses qui n'existaient pas. Il se sentait tellement faible qu'il restait allongé plusieurs heures sans bouger, il avait énormément de mal à regagner sa salle-commune le soir.

Une nuit, en particulier, il se sentait incapable de se lever. Un cutteur dans la main, il dessinait des zig-zag sur son poignet : il reproduisait fidèlement sa fameuse cicatrice. Il riait parfois, puis il éclatait en sanglot. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement sur du vide et il cracha un long filament transparent, de la bile.

Ce soir-là, il se sentait mourir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je vois bien que tu l'aime encore, c'est triste pour moi mais c'est la vérité.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Colin. C'est incroyable ce que l'on vit ensemble. Potter, c'est rien.

- Je le sais Drago, ça se voit, arrête de te cacher. Je ne veux plus continuer.

- Ne me laisse pas.

- Désolé…

- Colin, non ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. Non… »

Mais c'était trop tard, Colin l'avait quitté.

Evidemment qu'il aimait toujours Harry, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Mais ce con était homophobe ! Que croyait-il ? Qu'il pouvait se pointer, juste comme ça, et dire « salut Potter, je t'aime », c'était ridicule.

Mais Colin l'avait quitté, alors il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry vomissait, il crachait régulièrement du sang. On l'avait abandonné, alors il mourrait. C'était stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Le Sauveur, il allait juste mourir, tout seul dans le noir. Sa tête tournait, il voyait des tâches de couleurs tout autour de lui et il entendait un vrombissement permanant, comme s'il y avait une sorte de tremblement de terre. Le bras ensanglanté, la chair profondément entaillée, il tenait fermement son cutter, comme si c'était la dernière chose qui le reliait à la vie. Et c'était probablement ça.

Drago Malefoy l'avait tué.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago se désespérait d'avoir abandonné Rose. Il aurait tellement eu besoin d'enfiler son soutien-gorge, pour tout oublier. De toutes les manières, son soutien-gorge avait brulé, il y avait mit le feu. Alors c'est bel et bien en garçon qu'il montait les marches en colimaçon qui conduisaient tout en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Et il n'était pas seul.

« Oh, merde. Potter. »

Harry semblait mort. Pâle comme un cadavre, maigre et les yeux ouverts injectés de sang… Mais son pouls battait malgré tout. Faiblement, mais il battait. Décidément, la mort ne voulait pas de lui. C'était presque surnaturel à ce niveau-là.

« R… Rose ? chuchota Harry d'une voix faible.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je t'… Je… T'aime…

- Chut, je vais te sauver. Tu vas vivre. »

_Et tu oublieras ce que tu m'as dit, également._

Mais ça, Drago ne le précisa pas. Il se contenta de soulever le corps trop léger de celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Pour le faire vivre, encore.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla trois jours plus tard. Son bras était bandé, une perfusion magique le nourrissait continuellement et une autre perfusion lui administrait des potions régulièrement.

« J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez mourir, cette fois-ci, monsieur Potter. »

S'il avait eu l'usage de sa voix, Harry se serait excusé. Mais il était immobilisé, ses cordes vocales abîmées, et il ne sortirait pas de l'infirmerie de sitôt.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago allait voir Harry tous les jours. Il avait mal vécu sa rupture avec Colin Crivey mais il comprenait. Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de comprendre qu'il ne vivrait pas sans Harry Potter. Maintenant, c'était évident. Il l'aimerait en secret, cette vie était vraiment merdique !

Sauf que ce jour-là, Harry n'était pas plongé dans le coma. Ses yeux émeraude croisèrent ceux de Drago. Ce dernier aurait voulu partir, sa place n'était pas là. Mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle terrifiant et magnifique à la fois.

Harry était trop pâle, trop maigre, trop fatigué. Son bandage saignait encore et les deux perfusions qui trouaient ses bras couleur porcelaine ne participaient pas à le rendre vivant. S'il avait renoncé à se jeter du haut de la Tour, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait renoncé à mourir. Et Harry s'était effectivement suicidé.

« Je suis venu t'apporter des roses, annonça simplement Drago. »

Il se sentait tellement bête avec son bouquet ! Venir remplir le vase d'un malade entre la vie et la mort, oui. Mais offrir des fleurs à quelqu'un de parfaitement conscient et réveillé, ça le rendait mal. Puis, ce n'étaient pas n'importe quelles fleurs… Il s'agissait des roses blanches, celles qu'Harry donnait à Rose chaque soir. Une symbolique que le brun ne tarderait pas à voir.

« Je croyais que c'était déplacé ? Plus personne n'offre de fleurs, c'est ridicule. »

Drago comprit le message. Il lâcha le bouquet sur la commode du malade et il recula. Sa place n'était pas ici, mais que fichaient donc Granger et Weasley ?

« Reste, Drago. S'il te plaît, reste avec moi.

- Tu te sens seul, peut-être ? railla le blond.

- Je t'aime. »

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac, voilà ce que ça lui faisait. Drago tourna la tête pour pleurer dignement. Potter était-il content ? L'humilier, ça l'amusait sans doute.

« Je t'aime, répéta Harry.

- Arrête, tais-toi.

- Je t'aime.

- STOP ! »

Drago pleura et Harry pleura. Ils se jugèrent en silence, pour voir lequel des deux allaient craquer le premier. Ce fut Drago.

Il s'avança vers Harry, se pencha à sa hauteur et écarta quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Le baiser était humide et salé, ils pleuraient ensemble. Ils avaient fini par y arriver, mais à quel prix ?

« Je suis pathétique, affirma Harry.

- Oui, approuva Drago. J'ajouterai même que tu me fais pitié.

- Je t'aime quand même…

- Je t'aime quand même. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils s'aimaient, pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'en ai sincèrement bavé (surtout le dernier jour) pour vous l'offrir avant Noel. Mais ça reste un bon moment d'écriture, un challenge d'une écriture intensive (vingt pages par jours et des litres de café). J'ai hâte d'avoir des retours, alors c'est à vous de faire le travail maintenant : aux reviews !<p>

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 29 (déjà...) de Derrière la Porte du Placard.

Et pour tous les autres, voici un aperçu de mon travail (vous pouvez retrouver tout ça sur mon profil). Choisissez le paring ou le format que vous préférez, il y en a pour tous les goûts (ou presque).

Hop, ne partez pas sans la review (mon seul salaire, après tout).

A bientôt peut-être, et bonne continuation à vous tous... Merci pour votre fidélité, encore et toujours. Je vous aime, lecteurs !

Affectueusement,

Paloma Swan.

* * *

><p><span>Derrière la Porte du Placard<span>

Severus voulait juste oublier... En acceptant de travailler chez les Dursley, il était persuadé de ne plus se retrouver mêler à d'étranges affaires malsaines. Mais il se trompait... Quel est le terrible secret qui se cache derrière la porte du placard ? Et si c'était un petit garçon aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa Lily ? Que faire avec ce secret ? - UA, Harry/Severus Mentor -

_Rated: T - French - Family/Drama - Published: Jan 5 - Harry P., Severus S._

* * *

><p><span>Aigle Blaireau Lion et Serpent<span>

Tome 1. Les gryffondors sont impulsifs, les serpentards sont calculateurs, les serdaigles sont hautains, les poufsouffles sont lâches. Voilà la pensée commune, ce que tout le monde pense tout bas sans jamais l'avouer tout haut. Mais la vérité est plus complexe... Suivons quatre sorciers pendant leur scolarité. Quatre maisons, quatre sorciers, quatre destins. Brisons les règles ! OC

_Rated: K+ - French - Adventure/Friendship - Published: Sep 26 - OC_

* * *

><p><span>Tom l'ami imaginaire<span>

Harry est un enfant heureux et épanoui, mais sa vie n'est pas toujours facile. Entre sa famille qui ne l'aime pas et son cousin qui l'empêche d'avoir des amis, Harry se sent terriblement seul. Un jour, un garçon vient lui rendre visite dans un rêve... Il dit qu'il s'appelle Tom et il veut devenir son ami. Peu à peu, Harry s'y attache. Mais quels sont les sombres secrets de Tom ? OS

_Rated: K+ - French - Friendship/Drama - Published: May 8 - Harry P., Tom R. Jr. - Complete_


End file.
